


Take Me Home

by FrickingKaos



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Alien Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Coma, Death, Drama, Flashbacks, Gen, Major Character Injury, Mild Language, Minor Violence, Original Character(s), Outer Space, Post-Apocalypse, Science Fiction, Some Humor, Space Stations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2018-10-17 23:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 24,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10604997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrickingKaos/pseuds/FrickingKaos
Summary: "Life takes you to unexpected places. But only love brings you home."Nick wakes up and is told he's been in a terrible accident, without any memories of what happened. When he uncovers the truth is when the real journey begins...





	1. Wide Awake

Crystal clear skies.  
Deep blue ocean.  
White sand beaches.

 

Nick was in heaven, pure bliss as he ran barefoot along the calm waters surrounding the island he made his home. The wind blowing gently through his hair, the sun warm on his face....it was paradise. He had lived happily on the island, fishing and doing whatever he wanted in peace. 

 

Without a care in the world.

Until the day he woke up. 

Until the day he discovered none of it was real.

 

His blue eyes opened slowly, as if he'd been in a deep slumber - but he didn't remember going to sleep at all. 

"Well, his vitals seem to be normal. Looks like he's finally ready to wake up." a voice said above him. He could see a room with many machines, all of them blinking and beeping as people darted through his peripheral. His fearful eyes moved around the room in rapid motion.

 

Where did the beach go? 

"Hello! Can anyone hear me?" he called, but nobody responded. Nobody seemed to hear him under the glass. He tapped with his hand and surprisingly it opened. Cold air rushed over his body and he shivered.

"It's so good to see you awake. You've been through a lot."

The woman had bright red hair, that fell to her shoulders in curls- and violet eyes. Nick had never seen anyone like her before. She smiled at him, her teeth were very white. He found himself staring at her, feeling uneasy...untrusting. He did not trust anyone in the room that examined him as if he were something fragile. None of this felt right. 

"Where am I?" 

"First thing is first, you need to clean up and put some fresh clothes on. Then we can talk some more. I have much to discuss." the woman explained. Nick opened his mouth to speak but felt it was better not to. He didn't know where he was or how he got there. He felt afraid. That beach was his sanctuary and it had been snatched away. Taken from him as if it never had existed. He resented waking up, even though he couldn't remember ever falling asleep. Last thing he remembered was fishing with Brian. 

 

Brian.... 

He wasn't even sure where Brian was. Would he be worried? 

Then it dawned on him- He didn't know who Brian was. 

Nick was led down a hallway with no windows. He wished he could distinguish if it was night or morning, or anytime at all. Everything felt so wrong. He wondered if he'd ever get home....but where was home? How would he get there?

"I'm sure you feel confused, that is normal after what you went through." the woman said softly. She began to ask questions as they talked, Nick growing more and more frustrated as the seconds passed. 

"Give me one good reason why I should tell you anything. I don't know you. I don't know what happened to me. I don't know if you're my friend or an enemy. How can I trust you?" he snapped. He felt bad afterwards but it was well deserved. 

"My name is Sienna. We found you after your accident. You were in a crash. We were just trying to help you back on your feet."

"I'm Nick."

She smiled. She waved her hand, and a door in the wall opened. The room inside was a blinding white. White bed, with a end table holding a lamp. A dresser along the left wall. No windows or any other decorations. A door on the right led to a stocked bathroom.

"You should find everything you need, Nick. Just take a shower and rest. I will be by later."

He turned to speak to her, but the door closed behind her - shutting him in. He supposed a shower would not hurt. Undressing what little clothes he had, he tossed them to the floor and stepped in, turning on the chrome faucet. He let the water get hot and breathed in the steam, feeling a bit relaxed. As the water ran over his face he had many thoughts. How would he get home, and where was that exactly? He supposed the beach was home. That was the last place he felt safe. The last place he was happy. The last place...he didn't feel alone. Sienna was different, colder than he thought. He didn't trust her and had no idea why. She was kind but he felt uneasy. Something was off. 

After Nick showered, he walked out of the bathroom, a towel draped around his waist. He spotted a pair of clothes on the bed, laid out neatly in a pile. He dressed in the plain grey pants and black shirt, brushing the wrinkles out. The floor gently shook, surprising him as he sat down on the bed, running a hand through his hair. He had a headache, thinking about everything that she had told him and wondering if he could get any more information. 

"I brought you some food." 

Sienna was standing near the door, smiling. She walked over and she set down a food tray, Nick throwing it a hesitant gaze.

"Nick I know you don't trust me but I am sure you're hungry. Please eat something. It's good, I promise."

"I want answers."

Sienna dropped her shoulders, sighing as if she had almost expected him to act this way. 

"You will get them, but for now you need to trust me and eat something. You have been through a lot and need to get your strength back, Nick. Please. If I wanted to harm you, I already would have. I just want to help you." she said softly. Nick turned away from the tray of food even though he was hungry. He didn't trust her and he didn't care that she knew it. Sienna almost looked hurt. 

"I'll leave this here. I know you're upset but you can't just push everyone away. This is your home now." she told him as she walked out. Nick grabbed his pillow and screamed into it. This place was not his home. He did not feel safe here. He'd never accept it. He knew he was going to get there no matter what it took, he didn't care who got in his way. He just wanted to be happy again. 

Nick sat in silence for what seemed like forever, wondering if he would be trapped here for the rest of his days....alone.

He just knew one thing, that he was going to get out of here- by any means possible. Not without answers. 

Not without a plan.


	2. Dark Paradise

"Where have you been?" 

Nick was surprised to smell the ocean, the waves providing a soft melody in his ears. He felt the sand beneath him as if he was sunbathing and had just simply fallen asleep there.

He opened his eyes slowly, a blurred figure extending a hand towards him. 

"I was looking everywhere for you. I thought you'd gotten lost or something." 

Nick smiled, the voice was calming and friendly.

"Brian?" he blinked at the blurriness in front of him and it focused. It was a man, shorter than him with sandy brown hair and blue eyes, eyes that reflected his own. He helped him up and Nick took a few moments to brush the sand off of his clothes. 

"You act like you don't know who I am... Are you okay?" Brian asked, frowning at him. 

"I don't know anything anymore." Nick whispered. None of this made any sense. Was it all a dream? Brian was right here in front of him. There was no way to explain any of this, but Nick felt safe here. He felt that nothing could harm him again. 

"Isn't it beautiful?" Brian asked with a smile,nodding gently towards the water. Nick was met with a spectacular sunset, the colors blending in a palette of oranges, pinks and reds. He smiled, taking in the view and feeling at peace...but there was a hidden sense of dread eating away at his heart. Why did he feel so uneasy? 

"Too bad none of this is real." Brian said suddenly. Nick frowned, looking at Brian as the world seemed to become silent. Gone were the ocean waves, gone were the seagulls. Total silence surrounded him, suffocating Nick to the point where he felt his heart begin to race. 

"What?"

Everything began to fade, as if he were watching a TV that was not in focus. 

"Wait....Brian! No... Brian!!!" he yelled. Brian was speaking but it sounded muffled. 

"Come find me....... Help me... Take me home, Nick. Please...." 

Nick cried out again but the world simply faded into darkness. He couldn't see anything, just heard Brian's voice whispering. 

 

"Nick?" 

He felt himself being shaken by a pair of trembling hands. As he opened his eyes he found Sienna looking at him with a panicked expression, desperately trying to wake him. He'd been asleep again. Nick silently cursed himself for this, he felt weak for even getting upset. It was only a dream, a dream he so desperately wanted to be real. 

"Nick?" Sienna called more urgently. Nick struggled to get away from her embrace. She had been holding him, trying to calm him down. Nick shoved her off and she fell back onto the floor. He stared at her, his chest heaving with labored breaths. 

"You were yelling in your sleep. Are you okay?" she asked timidly. Nick didn't answer but he ran a hand through his hair, letting it fall gently into his eyes. He closed them and tried to calm himself. Sienna was talking but he didn't listen to her....her voice was muffled by his own thoughts. 

"Do you need to see a doctor? I can take you to one if you like." she offered. Nick kept his eyes closed and just nodded, shaking slightly. His chest was hurting from the anxiety attack he'd just had, but he really just wanted out of the room. He felt trapped and lonely. He wished he hadn't woken in the first place....the only time he was happy and safe was in his dreams. What worried Nick was the fact he didn't know if his dreams were memories or made up in his own head. The beach had to be real. There had to be a way to get there, but he didn't know how he was going to accomplish that when he didn't know where he was. There were just too many questions that he needed answered. 

 

Nick allowed Sienna to take him to see the doctor, it felt good to get out of that room for a little while. 

"All of your vitals seem normal. It's just a simple case of anxiety." the doctor told him. 

"If I am so healthy, why do I have to stay here? Why can't I go home?" Nick asked. He saw the doctor and Sienna exchange glances as if they'd known he would question his health. 

"Because, we want you under observation for the time being. While your physical health is normal, you have been through such an ordeal that mentally you're not stable."

Nick frowned, shaking his head in disbelief. He was being treated as if he were a mental patient. 

"So you think I'm crazy or something? Is that it?" he spat, feeling his heartbeat increase again. His palms began to sweat. 

"Nick, please..." Sienna begged. Nick just clenched his fists, trembling silently as the doctor continued to talk. He did not listen, all he could think about was figuring out whether the beach was real and how to get back to Brian. 

"Just keep calm. You're only making it worse getting riled up. Sometimes our emotions can mess with us in ways we don't understand. I'm not versed in psychology but I can see you have been through a lot. You need to just relax and not stress yourself. We are taking very good care of you here." 

 

After the doctor, Sienna walked with Nick back to the room in silence. 

"Nick, you've been angry since you woke up. What can I do to make you happy? I want you to be comfortable here. I want you to trust me." she said, opening the door. Nick was so upset he could only laugh, his voice dripping with sarcasm. 

"You want ME to be comfortable and happy?"

"Yes,"

"You can start by telling me the truth. What am I doing here and how did I end up in that coma? Where the hell are we anyway?"

"Nick-" Sienna started, but he interrupted her. 

"You know what? I don't know why I am even bothering. You're not my friend. You're just going to keep on lying to me. I get that. I just wish I knew what was going to happen to me." he told her as he sat down on the bed. All Sienna could do was stand and watch.... she didn't know what to say. 

"I understand how you feel but this isn't going to help matters. I'll be back later. Just try and calm down."

 

Nick watched her leave and rolled his eyes at the door, thinking. 

 

"Yeah, calm down. Easy for HER to say. She has no idea what this is like. None." 

He hoped that sleep would come easy that night, and almost wished he would have another dream about the beach, because that was the only place that felt like home to him right now. He would be perfectly fine with never waking up again. 

Nick closed his eyes, hoping that he wouldn't see that room again.


	3. Together Again

Sienna walked down the hallway after she left Nick, her face expressionless. Nick was asking too many questions...he was suspicious and that was not good. She went into the control room, and the guard saluted her. 

"Commander, he's still asking questions. You said he'd trust me after I fed him." 

"He'll come around."

 

Somehow she didn't think he would. Nick was hard to gain trust with, and he was correct not to especially with everything they'd been through. She was relieved when Nick didn't remember anything that happened, it had worked out to her advantage. After leaving the control room, Sienna took the left hallway...going down a few passages before she reached her destination. 

Pressing the door gently, it opened revealing a room similar to Nick's containing her other prize. They would be so useful if she could control them properly. 

"You....I know he's here. Why are you keeping him from me?" the young man spoke, his temper rising. He'd been a problem since he'd awoken, at least Nick didn't try to fight back. 

Sienna smiled at him, he was angrier than when she visited earlier. 

"So much anger...it's a shame I don't associate with your kind." she said, her hand brushing against his cheek. He pulled his head back, his blue eyes burning with rage. If he wasn't human she might be attracted to him. Humans were disgusting creatures- but thankfully, it wouldn't be a problem much longer. 

"Bring me to him... I know he's hurt. What have you done?"

She didn't answer, she simply left the room as he yelled after her. 

Sienna was shocked by this, he could still use his ability even though they were not together. The commander would be very interested in hearing about this new development. Nick didn't seem to have awoken fully yet, but that was all part of Sienna's plan. As long as they were apart, neither were a threat to them....

 

Nick lay in the bed, staring up at the ceiling and thinking about his latest dream. He'd dreamt of Brian again but this time they were preparing to flee wherever they were. There was an explosion and Nick woke up sweating. What could all of this mean? The dreams were becoming more frequent and he felt sick. Maybe the nausea came from not accepting any food from Sienna, but he didn't trust her at all. Something was lurking behind her kindness. 

"There has to be a way out." he said to himself. He got up and stretched before doing some small exercises, something he started to do just to pass the time. Nick was fit, and he found that the cardiovascular activity stimulated him. He knew if he just laid about it wouldn't benefit him at all. 

As Nick jogged around the room, he tripped over a shoelace that had come undone. He fell, tumbling to the floor and hitting the door. 

 

"Fuck..." he muttered, his head throbbing from the impact of his head against the metal door frame. He had a small cut but it didn't matter, no harm had been done. Nick looked up, his eyes wide. 

To his surprise the door was open. Nick felt his heart beating fast, his pulse racing..did he dare? 

 

Sienna had just entered the control room, sitting down at the desk in front of her. She sighed, feeling tired. The last few weeks had drained her but at least things were finally working out the way she wanted them to. They had both of the humans captive and apart...and she was close to achieving what her race had been trying to do for years. Trying to eliminate the remainder of humans in the galaxy. Humans had been infiltrating for too long and it was time they finally paid for it.

 

Nick walked quietly down the hallway, trying to see if there was a way out. Many of the doors required a password as they had keypads. He wondered why his room had opened so easily but attributed that to his head hitting. He almost laughed at the thought of Sienna allowing him to escape. Would she come looking for him? 

He brushed those thoughts aside as his journey continued, peering around each corner and hoping he didn't encounter anyone along the way. So far he'd been lucky. As he rounded a corner a strange sensation washed over him. He stopped, seeing a door at the end of the hallway. His heart was racing again...beads of sweat forming at his temples.

"Hello?" Nick called out for no reason in particular. Who would answer? 

He was shocked to hear a muffled voice calling out. There was someone in the room calling for help. Throwing his weight against the door...Nick fell into the doorway, knocking over whoever had been on the other side. He looked up and felt his breath catch in his throat. 

 

"Nick?"

 

Nick did not answer him but he was met with another pair of blue eyes.

 

Eyes that held confusion and pain. Eyes that held relief.

 

"But how.... How is this possible? You're not real..." Nick whispered. He backed away, still on the ground. The man stood up and held out his hand. Nick felt his heart beat even faster, it had to be a dream. He'd hit his head too hard and was still in his room unconscious. There was no way it was possible. 

Brian was looking at him, standing there as if he'd walked right out of his dreams and became real overnight. Nick trembled, waiting for himself to snap out of it... Waiting for the lie to become true. There was no way. 

"I can't believe it's you..." Brian said as his eyes watered with happiness. 

"You're not real,"

"Of course I am. I'm really here...I've been looking for you everywhere. I thought I'd never see you again, Nick. I thought you were dead until I found out that witch had you." 

Brian continued holding out his hand to help Nick up, but Nick wouldn't take it. He was frozen in place, still not believing any of this was happening. 

 

It couldn't be real, could it?


	4. Heart Without A Home

"Nick?" Brian whispered, his hand still extended as he waited for Nick to take it from him. Nick backed away again, trembling. He closed his eyes and expected to wake up...but this time he didn't. 

"What did they do to you?" Brian asked. He moved towards Nick once more and once more, Nick backed away. Nick was against the wall, his chest heaving with labored breaths.

"You're not real. This is a trick. Who are you? " 

 

In a weird way, Brian half expected Nick to behave like this after what they'd been through. They'd escaped capture a few times, thanks to Brian's navigation skills. The two of them had been running for a long time. 

"Nick, it's me. Okay? It's me. Don't be afraid of me, I won't hurt you." Brian whispered. He held his hand out, his palm shaking slightly. Nick stared at it for a long time...before he took a deep breath and reached for it. Their hands gravitated to one another before the fingertips touched gently. Nick felt his breath catch in his throat. 

"Are you okay?"

 

Nick went rigid, his eyes frozen open as he felt the warmth spread through his body. Memories came flooding back. Memories of their narrow escape when the attack on Earth began.... Memories of them doubting they'd ever find their way back home. Memories of happy times together.

 

"We have to leave this place. They're coming for us." Brian said as Nick watched him packing their belongings. 

"But where will we go? This is our home." Nick whispered, feeling uneasy. He never was one for change. Nick liked things to always be the same, he liked consistency. 

"We will make a new home. Home is where you make it. Home is where you hang your heart." Brian smiled. 

 

Nick opened his eyes and looked up at Brian, who was pale with sweat. 

"It's you... It's really you..."

They were about to embrace when an alarm startled them. Red lights flashed from a corner of the room. 

"They've figured out I am gone..."

"No, I can't lose you again!" Brian shouted. Nick felt so strange. He was happy but something deep down troubled him. 

 

Home is where you hang your heart... 

Nick could only look at the door and hope Sienna didn't find him with Brian. He wanted to take Brian away from here, and find home again. He wanted to go home. 

Brian watched Nick, he knew he was still figuring things out in his head. He knew Nick was confused and afraid but didn't know how to comfort him. 

"Where are you going?" Brian asked when Nick moved towards the door. 

"I cannot let her see me with you. She wants us apart. I don't want her to hurt you, I have to leave." he explained. Brian looked disappointed but he nodded because he knew Nick was right. 

"I'm going to find you again. Stay safe. I'll know if anything happens to you. Please don't do anything stupid." 

"I.."

"Promise me, Nick." Brian said more urgently. Nick looked at him, his eyes full of worry. He nodded and let go of his hand, exiting the room as fast as he could. There were yellow lights flashing in the hallway as he ran, his heart racing. People were running around a few hallways down in a panic, talking of lost cargo aboard. Aboard where? Was he the cargo? Where exactly was he? Nick feared the worst. If they were at sea like he thought it would be harder to get away, especially if he didn't know where to go once he did. He knew only one thing... He was not going to leave Brian behind. Not again. 

Not ever. 

He sincerely hoped it would be the last time they'd be separated. 

 

Sienna punched the wall angrily, how could this happen? They'd gone through a lot of measures to ensure both of them were secure. How could he just get away? More importantly, why did they allow it? Someone must have made a error in locking the door when she left Nick. 

"Did you find anything yet? " she growled at one of the men in the control room. 

"Nothing yet, but we have people all over the ship searching. He can't have gone very far." 

The only comfort she had was the fact they were en route to Motrale. It would be some time but if she lost one of them before reaching the Eternal City...she knew the consequences would be dire. She grabbed the lieutenant by the throat and he reached for his neck, gasping for breath. 

"I don't care if it takes spilt blood. You will bring him to me. Understand? If any of you fail your whole squadron dies. Spread the word."

Sienna had been searching for the two of them too long for either to escape her grasp. She'd come too far. Not when victory over the human race was so close. 

 

The battle had begun long ago when the humans had made contact with Motrale, a foolish mistake. They'd been trying to contact another species for many years...but they didn't know just who they were dealing with. War was only the beginning. They had lost. The human race was about to die out. 

Sienna would make sure it stayed that way. 

 

Nick's heart was almost in his throat as he navigated around the passageways, some more complicated than others. So far nobody had discovered he was the escaped cargo. 

He ducked into another room, hoping he could at least avoid recapture long enough to make an escape plan and find a way out. 

Nick knew one thing for sure, he wasn't letting Sienna win. 

Not by a long shot.


	5. The Power Of One

Brian stared at the door for what seemed like forever, sighing. He had finally found Nick, the one reason he had allowed himself to be in this prison all this time. 

He knew Nick didn't know their special connection, or even remember what brought them together in the first place, but he knew that they couldn't be kept apart forever. Their powers only strengthened when they were one. He had even tried to tell Nick when they fled Earth in the beginning, but the escape made it difficult to explain in such a short time. Their situation was getting more and more perilous the longer they stayed captive by Sienna's people on this ship. Brian just hoped it wasn't too late. 

 

Nick stopped in the hall after leaving the room, wondering what the peculiar sensation that overcame him was. He felt cold, as if something had gone missing from inside himself. He turned, looking down from where he had come. When he was with Brian he felt warm....but now he seemed to be lost. It was like a fog had entered his brain, he felt the memories that just resurfaced fading already. 

"Brian..."

 

He raced back, his heart beating with each step he took. He didn't know how but he found the room again and pounded on the door with urgency. 

"You came back..." Brian smiled, looking relieved. Nick took his hand and felt the warmth come back, he felt whole again. 

"I couldn't let that woman hurt you. She's done enough." Nick said. Brian felt the fear in Nick, the anxiety over getting out of this place.. the uncertainty of their situation. He wanted to tell Nick, but before he could do so Nick pulled him out of the room. 

"Shh. I'll get us out of here." Nick assured him. Brian knew he actually had no idea what he was doing but allowed him to think otherwise. He was an empath, and he could feel everything Nick was feeling. He knew that he was tired and scared, running on pure adrenaline. 

It was like when they fled Earth. Only this time Nick was leading and he was following. 

They'd gotten word that Sienna was coming, and they had to act quickly. The army was on it's way to Earth and time was running out. People on the base were scrambling to prepare for battle. 

"The two of you need to go. You need to go ahead of everyone else, your safety is the most important." Brian was told by his cousin who led the army. Kevin was his only family he had that was involved in the war against Sienna's planet. They'd been fighting for years over natural resources, but when one of Sienna's soldiers killed a soldier...it was war. 

"But where will we go?" Brian asked, as they entered the room on the base where they stayed. Nick was packing the little belongings he had, Brian and Kevin whispering in the doorway. He looked up and smiled, Brian smiling back. 

"You need to seclude yourselves where nobody will find you. Help him develop his powers. We will need the both of you....it's the only way we will win this war. I know how much he means to you, but he is our last hope of winning. If we lose this war it's up to the two of you." Kevin had told him. Brian had never told Nick... Not even when they found the island. They'd lived there happily, not worrying about the war or their loved ones, only having each other. Brian knew that was selfish but he'd rather have stayed there with Nick than come back. Coming back was a mistake.... 

"Brian?" 

Nick's voice jarred him from his own thoughts, they'd stopped in another hallway lined with windows. 

"Where exactly are we?" he asked in awe. Stars were as far as the eye could see, distant galaxies twinkling. Nick's eyes grew wide. 

"I'm not sure, but I assume by now you figured out that escaping will not be easy." Brian chuckled. Nick rolled his eyes, still staring at the sky. He never felt more lost in his entire life. 

"What are we going to do? How will we get home now...." 

"Don't give up hope yet, Nick. We have each other. I'm sure we will think of something." Brian said. He knew they couldn't stay here much longer. Sienna was looking for them and it wouldn't take much time before she did. 

"First of all, we need a ship." 

 

Sienna paced the floor, she was getting more and more impatient as the minutes passed. 

"Your highness, we have some news about the prisoner."

She turned around and gave the guard permission to speak further. 

"The other one has also escaped, we have reason to believe they are together. However they have not left the ship yet so we are actively searching."

"What kind of news is this? I told you to FIND HIM!!!!!" Sienna screamed. She moved swiftly and broke the guard's neck, killing him instantly as the other two guards jumped back.

"Do NOT disappoint me again. I want you to find him and bring him to me. Alive, understand?! Now go!!!"

Sienna felt the rage taking over her and took a breath, calming herself. This was not going to help. She couldn't rely on the guards alone to find Nick. 

"If you want something done right, you need to do it yourself."


	6. Resurfacing Memories

Brian hid behind Nick, waiting until the last of the line of guards had passed. It was kind of thrilling, being with him again. Almost like old times. 

Almost. 

Brian missed the island almost as much if not more than Nick did....he knew it existed and was a very real place. He knew getting back there wasn't an option but saw no need in telling Nick that. He wanted to get out of there as badly as Nick did. Brian sometimes hated being able to read Nick's feelings. He knew Nick was excited to get home, but he knew lying to him was also wrong. 

Right now, he had no choice. He'd tell him eventually. When they escaped. If that ever happened. It seemed like a pipe dream at this point, at least to him it did. Nick had no idea what was really at stake in all of this mess. Brian preferred that because the less Nick knew, the better off they'd be. At least one of them could play dumb when they were caught. 

"Okay...go, go, go!" Nick whispered. He pulled Brian by the hand and they ducked into another corridor. 

"Do you even know where you're going!?"

"Brian, I'm trying not to be seen."

"I mean...this is a big ship. They're not exactly leaving the front door open for us. Surely you have a plan?" Brian whispered. Nick was silent for a few moments. 

"Do you know where we can find a ship? That's our best bet to get out of here." 

"Before you woke up, they did give me some freedom and I was allowed to wander the ship. Of course, I didn't know you were there because I thought you had died. Sienna lied to me and as long as I didn't try to escape she'd give me leeway. I just had to tell them when I left my room. There is a holding bay not far from here, I'm sure we would find a ship docked with a full fuel tank." Brian explained as Nick stared. He thought he had died? Nick wondered what else Sienna had lied about, she'd told him that Brian wasn't real...he was a figment of his imagination. Nick was relieved to find out otherwise, but now their lives were in danger. He had to get them home. 

"Lead the way." he said. Brian smiled and they went down the corridor on their right. Nick didn't remember much of their past and he had so many questions, but that could wait. Once they'd gotten the ship, he could ask anything he wanted. 

Their lives on Earth had been relatively normal. Well, until the attacks on Earth began. It all began in 1999....

 

"I can't believe it's New Year's already. I am so excited." Nick said as they watched the television patiently for the countdown. 

Nick had come to stay with them after being abandoned by his family when he was a young child. The Richardsons took him in and he bonded with Brian almost instantly. They were the best of friends. Two peas in a pod. 

"Happy New Year!" everyone cheered. Kisses and hugs were exchanged throughout the room until they heard an explosion on the television. Times Square was on fire. People were running, screaming in the streets. Buildings crumbled. Panic took over everyone's faces. Nick stared in disbelief, as an air raid siren began to ignite its warning. Brian almost wet himself when his cousin ran into him knocking him down. He grabbed him by the wrist, shoving him towards the door as others were desperate to find their loved ones. 

"They're attacking. You have to go now!" Kevin shouted urgently. Brian took Nick by the hand and they raced to grab the little belongings they'd packed. 

"What's going on, Brian? Who is it?" Nick asked. Brian threw the bags into a small cargo ship. He'd been packed for a few days, in case anything happened....but he didn't know they'd attack tonight. 

"Nick, we don't have time. They're gonna be here any minute for us. We have to go, I'll explain when we get there. Please just trust me."

Nick nodded but felt unsure, felt sick to his stomach. Brian looked at him with concern.

"We will be all right....I am gonna take care of you..I promise."

Brian sighed and opened his eyes as the resurfacing memory came to an end. He had failed in his promise, and even though Nick didn't know, he was still paying for his mistake. He was supposed to guide Nick, supposed to teach him about his abilities to prepare him for what was coming. Yet here they were, captured by the very enemies they'd fled from so many years ago. 

 

Brian looked at the cargo ship in the holding bay, shaking away his failure and taking another breath. 

"Brian?"

Nick's eyes met his own and he felt somewhat calmer. He wondered if Nick could sense what he was thinking. 

"It's clear. We should try for the ship before anyone else comes."

"Right. It's just over there. The one nearest the bay opening. It would be easiest to get because no other ships are in the way. Nobody would have time to stop us."

Nick nodded and the two of them quietly raced for the ship, hoping nobody had seen them. 

 

"They're where?" 

 

Sienna pushed the guard out of the way and looked at the monitor in front of her, seeing the infrared scanner. Two figures crept amongst the parked cargo ships. 

"How did they get into the cargo bay?"

"Shall we dispatch them, your Majesty?" 

Sienna went for the guard's throat. 

"No, I have a better idea. Let them go. They might lead us to the location of the remainder of the human race, something we have been searching for. The ships have tracking on them, we won't lose them."

"Let them go?"

"Make sure they don't think their escape is an easy one, but do not kill them unless I command it."

Sienna smiled at the scanner, perhaps this would all be worth it in the end. 

 

"Brian, do you know how to fly this thing?" Nick asked once they'd boarded. 

"It's been a while....but yes." Brian told him with a smirk. Nick looked uneasy. 

"That doesn't sound too reassuring. Do you even know where to go?"

"It's like riding a bike."

Nick sat down in the seat next to Brian and put on the seat belt, taking a nervous breath and closing his eyes, trembling slightly. 

They were on their way home finally and it felt great, but Nick wondered what they would find once they got to Earth.

Something told him it wouldn't be anything good.


	7. Getaway

Nick felt like his stomach was doing backflips when Brian set the controls to launch from the cargo bay. He couldn't believe any of this was happening. He also felt strange, like something deep inside him was awakening and he was changing. He couldn't explain it but he smiled when he felt Brian's hand on his. Brian smiled at him and let him know without words he would be fine. 

"Are you sure you can fly this?"

"Nick, I already told you- It's like riding a-"

The whole ship shook from impact. Someone was firing at them from behind and the color drained from their faces. Brian flipped some switches and pulled some knobs as the ship shook again. 

"Get us out of here!" Nick screamed, starting to panic. The shots came in rapid succession as Brian frantically tried everything he knew. He knew how to fly, but this ship was different. Finally, as if if had taken forever the ship lifted and the engines roared. The two of them cheered as Brian pushed the controls forward, their escape in progress. It felt so good to finally be leaving but the big question remained. Where would they go? 

"Brian, where are we going?" Nick asked once the ship was clear of the cargo bay and outside. They were still being chased by several other ships, that were continuously firing at them from behind. 

"Do you know how to shoot? There's a gun in the back, we gotta hold them off so I can plot a course to jump to lightspeed. I don't know enough about where we are to formulate a plan." Brian said, trying to sound like he knew what he was doing. In reality he was practically pissing his own pants. He hadn't flown in a long time. Nick didn't know anything, not even how long they'd been held captive by Sienna. It had been two years since they'd left Earth and Brian wasn't even sure if it was still there. The war had been going on for a while, what if there was nothing to go back to? 

"Fucking hell." Nick muttered when he saw the controls in front of him. He had no idea what to do. His heart beat faster and faster, sweat forming on his face as the ship was weaving in and out of laser fire. The ship chasing them was close on their tail and Nick finally grabbed the controls, pressing down hard on the button. The laser fired and he hit the ship, causing it to explode on impact. He let out a whoop of excitement and fired some more, not realizing he'd never handled a gun before or even shot anything. He never questioned how he was able to do it. 

In the cockpit, Brian could feel Nick's uneasiness about shooting and it was messing with his own confidence. He tried to shake it off, hating the fact his powers were getting in the way. Being an Empath wasn't easy. He fed off of emotions, and when Nick was near his powers were in full swing. He could feel and hear everything Nick thought, it had always been that way. 

“I'll get us out of here. Just hang on..” Brian whispered, pushing the controls forward and hoping the jump to light speed would happen. 

Nick was on the adrenaline rush of a lifetime. He whooped when he saw the last ship explode into a bright fireball. 

He raced back to the cockpit, feeling so happy as he jumped into the seat next to Brian, who was not smiling. 

“Did you see how I totally creamed those guys?” 

Brian pressed some buttons. 

“What's wrong? We got away…”

“I'm trying to set a course.” Brian said, and Nick’s smile fell. The two of them were silent for a long time until Nick spoke up. 

“Are you hiding something from me?” 

Brian ignored him and read the screen in front of him. Something was definitely wrong. His destination had to be there. Unless…. 

“Nick, I promise I'm not.” he lied. He hated lying to him and he felt the disappointment Nick was feeling afterwards. 

“So where are we going?” Nick asked, looking at the window and the sea of stars spread out in front of them. They'd made the jump and Brian seemed to feel a bit less tense now that they knew they were out of Sienna’s clutches.

“We are going home. “ 

Brian looked at the computer readout again and sighed. Nick was wondering the same thing he was, where exactly home was and how they would get home. They were going to find home, that much Brian knew for certain. 

At least he thought they were. He just hoped it was still there. He punched in the coordinates and sighed, hoping for the best as the ship began to move toward their destination. The two of them sat there for a long time in silence, Brian reading Nick's emotions and feeling sick to his stomach. 

“So how did we get here anyways?”

Brian looked up at him, seeing Nick watching him expectantly. Nick didn't trust him and it hurt. He felt nauseous because Kevin had trusted him to teach Nick about his powers. Yet he didn't. Brian had been selfish and he knew that he was the reason Kevin and the army could possibly be dead, that they were flying to a destination that he didn't know whether it still existed or not. There was so much he wanted to say but he didn't. He kept quiet and just smiled. 

“It's a long story, Nick. I'm sure you're tired, why don't you go and get some rest? I'll keep watch.” he said finally. Nick looked skeptical. 

“You're hiding something from me.”

“No, I am just looking out for your safety.”

“Brian-”

“Please get some rest.”

Nick sighed and stood up to walk away but turned in the doorway to face Brian. 

“I'm only going because I'm tired, not because I believe you.”

Brian turned his chair around and looked at the blips on the control panel, ignoring him. 

Nick felt angry as he searched for a place to rest on the cargo ship, wondering what Brian was hiding. He knew that there had been an explosion because of what he had dreamed when he woke up. There was an island and they were alone. But why? Nick found a small alcove with two beds, and he swiped at some dust. 

“He's definitely hiding something.”

As he laid down and let himself get somewhat comfortable he couldn't help but wonder if it was really okay to let Brian lead the way, or if he could even trust him.


	8. Nightmares

Nick lay in the bunk on the cargo ship, feeling the soft vibration from the engine below. He closed his eyes and allowed his breath to steady into a deep slumber. As the sounds around him faded, he wondered what Brian was hiding from him. Why was he so hesitant to go to Earth? Wasn't it home? 

Brian felt Nick worry and his chest tightened. He knew it would be a long night ahead staying awake, but as long as they were free it didn't matter. Sienna was behind them…they'd gotten away. It just seemed a little too easy. Brian didn't let this deter him. It was something else worrying him as he continued to plot their course. He wondered if anything was left, if his cousin was even alive. He and Nick had fled when the attack began, and he felt like a coward for doing so. It was his responsibility to teach Nick. He'd failed. Brian closed his eyes, feeling Nick fall asleep. Nick had no idea whatsoever about his powers, or his destiny. He was a pawn in all of this. Maybe he could change their course and they could find a new home…. 

The thought left as quick as it had come. He knew he could not hide the truth from Nick for much longer, but he knew he had a little more time. Focusing on the control panel in front of him, he relaxed knowing the younger man was asleep. 

“Just a little longer.” he whispered, hating himself. 

 

Nick didn't sleep long, he felt a shudder and bolted upright, but he was put off by the smell of the ocean. 

“Brian?” he called….only hearing the distant cry of seagulls. He slowly got up, feeling the sand beneath his feet. His heart pounding, he walked down the beach calling Brian’s name only to receive no response in return. 

“What the fuck is going on?” Nick said out loud. This beach seemed familiar to him, but something felt different this time around.   
No, something was definitely wrong. 

He happened upon a small hut, that looked to be handmade of bamboo and leaves. It was well crafted, as if someone had spent a lot of time building it. The hut felt comfortable to him so he walked towards it, his heart easing a little. It even smelled like someone was cooking. Smoke gently wafted out from the open door. 

“Brian?”

When he went into the hut, he almost fell tripping over a body at the doorstep. Panicking, he turned it over and fell to his knees….gasping for breath. Brian was motionless, his eyes open and still. The hut was on fire. At this point adrenaline seemed to take over Nick’s body and he picked up Brian, throwing him over his shoulder. He carried him outside and lay him on the grass, his chest heaving with sobs.

He was alone. 

“Brian….Brian!!!!!” Nick wailed, trying to wake him up. Tears rushed down his cheek as the hut burned in the distance, their home destroyed. All because he wasn't there. 

“Nick!” 

He felt himself being shooken awake and the beach faded, the fire drifting into darkness. 

“Nick, speak to me….are you okay?”

Nick's eyes opened, blinking through tears at Brian's face. Brian looked worried. Nick felt his chest loosen up, and he blinked again. Brian stopped shaking him and they looked at one another for a moment before Nick clung to him, sobbing. 

“I thought you were dead!” 

Brian let go of him and sat down, letting Nick sob into his shoulder. 

“Why would you think that, Nick? I'm right here. I'm not leaving you.” 

Nick told him everything and Brian looked away as if he were hesitating on some information. 

“Brian?”

“It's nothing Nick. Just a nightmare. See? I'm fine. No worries. I heard you crying and came to check on you. We are almost to our destination.” Brian smiled. Nick wiped his eyes and nodded. He didn't think he'd be able to sleep now. No way in hell. 

Nick followed Brian to the cockpit and sat down, trying not to think of his stomach rumbling. 

“Do we have any food?” he asked, and Brian smiled at him. They poked around and managed to find some supplies, food and water. They ate and Nick looked out at the stars, still thinking about the dream. 

“Brian, can I ask you something?” 

Brian felt his stomach sink. He hated Nick asking too many questions. 

“Sure.”

“Why do I keep dreaming of that beach? Did we live there?” 

“Yes. At one point we did.” 

“Well, why did we leave?” Nick asked.   
Brian was really not ready to answer that question right now. Luckily, he didn't have to. He opened his mouth to speak, but the console began to make noise. 

Incoming Transmission. 

 

Brian flipped it off. He was practically pissing his pants. Had Sienna followed them here? This was the last thing he needed right as they were about to land, he didn't need any more problems than the ones they already had. What were they going to do when the food ran out? He didn't know how many supplies they had or how long it would last. He knew that they had to find food and shelter and it was a mystery whether or not this planet was still safe if at all. Nick looked on at him, watching for a while before be spoke. 

“Why didn't you answer it?” 

“Not now, Nick. We are here anyway, I don't want to chance us being followed.” Brian said softly, flipping switches on the control panel... his eyes stern. Nick didn't back off, he kept going. Brian had forgotten how inquisitive Nick was and secretly hated it. One word answers would not pacify him. He had to think quickly, because he knew Nick could not handle the truth right now. Brian was worried. Worried they'd die soon if they didn't get help. 

“Where is here?”

The blue planet in front of them loomed ahead, the ship shaking slightly. 

“Earth.”


	9. Down to Earth

Sienna stared at the monitor in front of her, a broad smile across her face. They went to Earth just like she knew they would. Brian couldn't resist going back. He had no idea what was waiting for him, the fool….she thought, still grinning as she pressed the tips of her gloved fingers together. They were both fools. Especially Brian, who had defied her the minute he was captured. He'd spit on her, punched the guards and screamed as they took Nick away. 

Nick had no idea just how valuable he was. When they found him, he had put up a fight too…but a swift blow to the head rendered him unconscious for several days. They'd tried to brainwash him but he resisted even though he was in a coma, a coma they'd put him into to turn him to their side. His mind was very strong. Stronger than even Sienna wanted to admit. It was then that she knew she had to keep the two of them apart. Together they were dangerous. 

“Your highness?” a voice called from the doorway. 

“I told you never to disturb me here! What is it?” Sienna shouted at the guard, who looked startled. 

“Shall we follow them down to the planet?”

She smiled again, watching the ship land on the monitor. Of course they'd chosen this place to go. So predictable. 

“Not yet. Let's wait. I'll give the command. I have them right where I want them.”

 

“Where are we, exactly?” Nick asked as the ship shook slightly, entering the atmosphere. Brian took a breath, he hoped that he didn't make a mistake. He hoped that what he was looking for was still there. Hoped that it wasn't too late. 

“You don't remember this place, do you?” 

Nick squinted. It looked like a space port. There were other ships around, from cargo ships to destroyers. 

“Should I?”

Brian was relieved. Nick didn't remember anything before the accident. He was glad for it. The space port, upon further inspection was pretty deserted. They'd walked for a whole hour or so without meeting any other people. Brian seemed uneasy and he kept stealing glances at Nick. 

“Where is everyone? If this is a port you'd think there would be more people around.” Nick commented. Brian knew Nick was feeling just as nervous as he was if not more. Taking a short breath, Brian spotted a person lying on the ground near a fighter jet. 

“Hello?” Nick called. He'd noticed the man too and was now running over. He let out a small scream when he turned the body over. It was black, burnt to a crisp. Nick jumped and started screaming, clinging to Brian’s leg. 

“This is not good. I think we should get out of here…..but we need supplies and fuel. I don't think we have enough to get anywhere if we don't stock up. Come on…” Brian said softly, helping him up. Nick was quiet the whole way into the port until they found more bodies. Everyone was dead. Dozens of corpses littered the ground. Men, women of differing ages, all dead. Nick was horrified. Brian could feel his panic rush through his own body and hated himself for it. He hated feeling everything Nick felt. Hated knowing Nick had no idea what had happened. Brian urged him to follow, taking great care not to tread on the corpses. 

“I don't like this, Brian.”

Brian privately agreed. He wondered if they could get any supplies here because everyone they came across was dead. He knew that Sienna’s army had done this. They'd killed all of these innocent people. Brian fought off tears as they walked. This was his fault…

“Hey.. I think I found something.” 

Brian had been so deep in thought he hadn't realized that Nick had wandered away. He was pointing at some crates on an abandoned delivery vehicle. It had been sitting there lopsided due to the wheels being blown out. Brian called out to Nick as he stood up from checking one of the bodies nearest him. The body had been ice cold, dead for some time. He only wondered how all of this happened, but he had a pretty good idea they shouldn't stay. It was already risky just being here. 

“Be careful. Let me make sure it's not explosives.”

“I am pretty sure it's food, help me open it.” Nick said, pulling on the lid of the crate nearest them and grunting. 

Brian was amazed. The crate was full of food rations… and all looked okay to eat. Nothing was spoiled. Rations were designed to last a long time, so it was incredibly lucky. Brian supposed that this was one of Nick's powers showing itself, but he said nothing. Nick stood there grinning at him as if to say “I told you so”. The two of them grabbed as much as they could carry and headed back to the ship. 

“What are the odds I'd find one in the first place we looked? I mean that has to be some kind of cosmic fate or something, right?” Nick said, his mouth full of food. They'd made a good meal out of the rations, saving the rest for later. His stomach was very content and he let out a burp, patting his stomach. Brian felt his happiness wash over him and smiled. 

“That was very lucky. But onto more pressing matters, we should really find somewhere to stay for the night. It's getting dark and I don't think we should stay in the space port. It doesn't feel safe here. We have fuel now, we can go somewhere else.”

“What exactly happened to all of these people, Brian? How did we end up leaving?” Nick asked. Brian set down his fork, trying to think of an excuse or a reason to change the conversation. 

“You really don't remember, do you?”

“No. I mean…I only know things from when I came out of the coma.”

Nick watched Brian carefully as he lowered his fork and set it on the table before taking a drink of water. 

“How much did you see when we first found each other? You said you keep dreaming of a beach.” Brian said as he set the glass down and licked his lips contentedly. 

“Yes. But I also saw us fleeing. We were running away from something that was attacking us. You grabbed my hand and pulled me to the ship. That's all I remember. I remember seeing our house on the beach and every time I saw you in my dream you asked me to find you and bring you home. I just want to go home, Brian. I don't want to run anymore.” Nick said softly. 

“Nick, I hate to tell you this…but..I'm not sure that home is even there anymore.”

Nick's eyes widened and all Brian could do was sit there in silence. He'd been lying since Nick woke up and he had to stop. He had to tell him the truth. 

He just didn't know where to begin.


	10. Fragile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a brand new chapter. Hope you all enjoy because it's been a minute since I worked on this one. Feedback is always appreciated!

Nick stared at Brian across the table and watched him squirm, wondering what he was hiding from him. He knew it was some kind of information that was important, but why would he keep it to himself? 

“Please tell me, Brian. I have a right to know why I ended up unconscious and why we left here. What's happening?” he asked. Setting down his cup, Brian looked down at the table and was thankful Nick did not know telepathy and couldn't read his thoughts because he had a big secret that he was hiding.

“It's a long story.”

Nick got even more anxious. 

“Just tell me.”

“Well, a long time ago my cousin Kevin adopted you. I don't know how that happened, but you and I were basically thrown together. He said they found you…or you found them. I'm not sure….but for some reason you did. He says it was fate.” Brian said, folding his hands together. Nick looked even more anxious and Brian could feel his confusion. 

“Fate?”

“Well, for some reason when you and I are together….things happen.” Brian whispered as if he didn't want anyone to hear. He looked around nervously. Nick sat back in his chair, thinking. Now that he thought about it, he did think it was odd when he met Brian on the ship and their hands touched. What was that sensation that went through their fingertips? It wasn't natural. It was like a feeling of some sort, a feeling of connection to him that went beyond friendship. Something powerful. 

“What kind of things?”

“I don't really know how to explain this…but there is a reason we were kept apart from each other on Sienna’s ship, Nick. Every minute we are together we are in mortal peril.” 

“Why, though? There has to be a reason.” Nick demanded, his eyes turning a dark blue. Brian looked thoughtful. 

“I failed you, Nick.” he said softly. He knew he couldn't lie or keep lying any longer and it felt good to have the weight lifted off of his shoulders. Nick stared and Brian could feel the tension rise rapidly. 

“Failed?”

“I was supposed to teach you about your power-”

“My power?” Nick interrupted, and Brian ignored his question, talking over him. The whole time Brian could feel Nick's resentment. 

 

Nick made a face, now getting angry. It was almost scary to see the amount of anger he was hiding. Brian didn't like that at all. He couldn't push it away…Nick's anger flowed through him. 

“-So lying to me was how you were teaching me? You lied about everything. Everything you've told me since I've laid eyes on you in that room has been a lie, hasn't it?” he shouted, interrupting him again. Brian felt his head hurt. There were too many emotions happening at once and it was clogging his thought process. He knew he had to get Nick to calm down so his own brain could function. The anger was just too much, it was deafening. 

“Nick. Just listen to me. I did it for your safety. Sienna wants you….dead…alive…I don't know, but she's been after us for several years. When Earth was attacked we fled. I took you somewhere safe. That beach was our sanctuary. The island was far away from the war. I was supposed to teach you, guide you and help you find your powers… to use them. I have powers too. But they only work when we are together…this is what makes us so dangerous to her. She wants us apart. So every day I'm with you your life is in danger.”

Nick’s brow furrowed, thinking. Brian could see everything that was going through his mind. Flashbacks.. Flashes of light. Visions of their home….their happy days together on the island. He longed to be there but Brian knew it wasn't possible. The same visions flashed in front of his eyes. He blinked, his breath catching in his throat as if he were dunked into cold water. His body shook and Nick’s emotions quickly turned to fear. Fear surrounded Brian and paralyzed him. 

“Brian, are you okay?” Nick asked suddenly. He was calm, the rest of the room stopped spinning. Brian blinked again, feeling dizzy. He had no idea how much time had passed. This worried him. He was about to speak, but the monitor from the control room was beeping. 

Incoming transmission… 

Nick followed Brian and stood in the doorway, watching carefully. 

“What is it?”

Brian frowned. There was no way his cousin could still be alive. 

“Brian?”

Brian ignored him and hesitated over the transmission. It was trying to reach them, but how did Kevin know that he was there? This wasn't the same ship he left Earth in. Something was wrong. 

“It's a trap. We have to get out of here.” 

Brian punched in some coordinates as Nick took the seat next to him at the control panel, watching the monitors. He didn't understand any of it, never having flown a ship before. Brian obviously had a lot of experience with it. Nick was still lost in thought after their conversation, but he was curious anyway. 

“Where are we going?” he asked. He didn't care where they ended up as long as they were going home. Home was something he longed for more than anything, the word seeming strange and unfamiliar. Nick didn't know how he would find it but knew it was out there. He knew it in his heart. 

“I don't know, but we can't stay here.” 

Brian put the ship in stealth mode, hoping it would throw off whoever was tracking them. He cursed Sienna in the back of his mind, how had she followed them all the way here? He knew it had been too easy of an escape. He also knew that something was very, very wrong….being around Nick was consuming his mind. He just wished it would stop, but shook it away…burying it deep inside to stay strong for him. He knew this was key to their survival. If Nick was to stay happy and comfortable, he couldn't show fear.

The ship traveled for what seemed like hours, the two men sitting in silence. 

 

Incoming Transmission….. 

“Brian?”

Oh, how he hoped Nick would just leave it alone. But the computer’s steady beep said otherwise. Flipping a switch, the transmission stopped. 

“Who would be trying to reach us?” 

“Nobody you remember.” Brian said softly. Nick rolled his eyes and turned away as Brian tried to figure out where to land…. Hoping that he didn't have to find out the answer to Nick's questions.


	11. Infinity

_Every moment we are together we are in mortal peril._

 

 

_She wants us apart, Nick. She wants to keep us apart as long as she can._

 

 

 

 

Nick sat thinking as he watched Brian at the controls, his brow furrowed. He knew Brian was lying to him about a lot of things. Rather, hiding information from him. There was so many questions he had but all Brian did was tiptoe around them and avoid answering. 

 

 

 _We are in danger._  

 

 

The words echoed and left as fast as they came, making his head throb each time they appeared. In danger from what? Nick knew he and Brian had powers but didn't understand them at all. Brian was supposed to teach him but all they'd done since he woke up was run away. All he wanted to do was go home and it made him anxious. Would they ever get home? 

 

 

Where was home? What did Sienna want with him? 

 

 

Brian was acting funny. Someone was obviously trying to find them. That night, Brian landed the ship in a forest away from the spaceport. He said they'd continue in the morning but Nick couldn't get himself to sleep for some reason. Something bothered him. There were two things he knew.. Earth had been attacked and Brian had taken him away, but was Brian safe? Nick didn't know who to believe.  

 

 

He wanted to go home and would do anything to make this happen. Even if it meant on his own. 

 

 

 

 

Brian woke up the next morning, feeling refreshed but uneasy. Uneasy because he knew something was off.. He felt no connection to Nick which was his first clue. 

 

 

“Nick?” he called out to an empty ship, wandering to the sleeping quarters. He couldn't believe it but Nick was nowhere to be found. 

 

 

Goddamn him… he couldn't leave well enough alone. 

 

 

_Well, it's your fault he left. You shouldn't have held information from him._

 

 

Brian silently cursed at himself, wondering how Nick could be so stupid and careless knowing that they were in danger. Not as much danger as he had told him, but danger nonetheless. Nick was out there on his own with no idea how much trouble he was currently in. He had to find him.

 

 

Time was running out. 

 

 

 

 

 

Nick wandered through the dense forest, wiping sweat off his face and sighing. He'd been walking for what seemed like hours and the sun was beginning to come up. He knew they were on Earth, but exactly where he hadn't a clue. Everything was so strange to him. After another half hour of walking, he was surprised to see concrete under his feet. It was as if they hadn't been in a forest, just an abandoned area that was overgrown. 

 

Taking a few steps, he was met with a few buildings that were either knocked over or crumbling, had been overtaken by plants over time. The place was deserted with the exception of some animal sounds. It was eerily quiet. 

 

 

“What is this place?”

 

 

Nick hadn't meant to speak out loud but as he walked there was more evidence of human life that had at one time lived here. Broken toys, empty food containers littered the ground. Papers covered in dirt and plants growing from under them. 

 

 

 

The further he walked, the more disconnected and alone he felt, he hadn't been alone since the coma. It was a odd feeling and he wasn't sure he liked it because he had no memories of Earth at all, the last thing he remembered was running away and Brian grabbing him to pull him into the ship to escape. What were they running from? It looked like the war certainly had left its mark on this place, wherever it was. Decrepit buildings surrounded him, and Nick wasn't sure how some of them were still standing. Uneasiness washed over him as he trudged forward, hoping to God that he wasn't the only human being around. 

 

 

 

“Nick!!!” Brian screamed, at the door of the ship. A bird call answered him in reply and he growled, heading back inside. The first morning light was reaching where he had landed the ship in the forest clearing. Now that it was a bit lighter he could begin his search. Nick was definitely gone and not coming back….and Brian felt a complete disconnect. For the first time in two days, he did not feel sick. He hadn't noticed until he was alone what it felt like to be himself again. He could think clearly. Stepping out of the ship, he began to walk east towards the rising sun. 

 

 

“He is a fucking idiot.” he whispered, annoyed when Nick didn't answer his voice. Brian knew where they were and wondered how long Nick had been walking. He hoped that Kevin gave up trying to communicate with the ship and he would find Nick before his cousin did….because that situation would not be good.

 

 

 

_Brian hurriedly threw things into a bag as he prepared for leaving the base where he and Nick were currently. Everyone was running around because there had been rumors of an attack coming any time and Brian knew he had to get out. Sienna would stop at nothing, they'd already been in hiding for a while since the war started. This base was no longer safe._

 

 

_“Will you be okay where you're going?” Kevin asked in the doorway. Nick was in another room gathering what little belongings he had._

 

 

_“I know exactly where I'm taking him. We will be fine.”_

 

 

_Kevin stared in surprise._

 

 

_“You have to keep him safe, it doesn't matter about anything else. But Nick is in the most danger. You have to teach him about his powers…I really don't think running is the best solution.”_

 

 

_“Kevin, I said that we will be fine. I will protect him!” Brian shouted._

 

 

_“I worry about you. Please look after yourself. Your mind is dangerous when you are like this….if you could just control it-”_

 

 

_“I don't need you to lecture me.”_

 

 

_Brian took the bag and threw it against the wall, growling. His head hurt and he couldn't hear his own thoughts at all. He was feeling everything Kevin felt. The fear of everyone nearby, Nick’s fear….he just wanted to go somewhere he and Nick could be happy. A place where there was not a war. A place that was peaceful and carefree. Where they could live together. Brian hated being an empath. It was physically draining him to the point it was making him sick. Anger was the worst thing for him. Fear and anxiety paralyzed him._

 

 

_“Brian, please listen to me….”_

 

 

_“I don't need this. We are going away. Far, far away….where nobody can find us.”_

 

 

 

Brian just wanted to keep running. Running was better than facing the truth -  the truth that their home was gone. That things would never be the way they were again as long as Sienna looked for them. He had to find Nick before the others did. 

 

 

 

 

Nick took a few more steps into the abandoned street, in awe of what laid out before him. Some sort of civilization used to live here….he could tell because it looked like they'd just left in a hurry and abandoned their belongings. 

 

 

“Nick?” 

 

 

Nick’s breath caught in his throat when he heard his name. 

 

 

“Why did you follow me when you-” he started to say angrily, but when he turned around it wasn't Brian at all. A pair of green eyes stared back. Nick didn't recognize him, but it couldn't mean anything good. 

 

 

He just hoped he could get out of this. 

 

 


	12. Secrets

Sienna sat in her ship, smiling at the monitor in front of her. She knew exactly where Nick and Brian were and had them in her grasp, she just needed the right moment to strike. This had to be handled delicately, not like the last time. Last time was a mistake. Brian was the problem, they just needed to get Nick on his own again and persuade him to come willingly.   
  
Nick was someone who trusted easily and she needed to use that to her advantage. Now that he was alone, it was perfect.   
  
“Should I send down the command to our contact on Earth, Commander?”  
  
Sienna pressed her hands together against her red lips and grinned, her eyes shining with delight.   
  
“Yes. Tell him to go ahead with what we discussed. I will not accept failure this time.”   
  
It was almost too easy but she knew she had to do it to get what she wanted before Brian could ruin everything they'd started.   
  
It was time to put her plan into action.   
  
  
*****************  
  
Nick didn't even turn back to see if he was being followed.. He ran down the debris covered street in a panic, his heart thumping wildly in his chest. Nick ran and ran without purpose or direction, taking care not to trip on debris. Darting around a crumbled building he ducked inside and immediately regretted his decision. A rotting corpse lay on the floor in front of him, the smell was overbearing. Part of the corpse’s skull was visible, as if it had been torn open. Nick immediately emptied the contents of his stomach, feeling sick. The bile rose and fell in his throat, and he went back outside. Whoever it was hadn't followed him, or so he thought.   
  
“Nick?”  
  
His head shot up at the sound of his name again, eyes wide. Breathing heavily he kept walking, edging around what was left of the wall next to him.   
  
“Nick, I am not here to hurt you. It's not safe for you to be out here. Please come out and let me help you.” the voice said. Nick stopped to listen but did not move. The voice sounded familiar and friendly but he couldn't place it. Peering around the wall, he saw a tall man with dark hair. His voice was soft yet stern and he didn't seem to have a weapon. Nick stood in silence for a moment before reasoning that it could not hurt to find out what he wanted.   
  
“Thank goodness you're alright. I've been trying to reach your ship, but something kept disrupting the signal and dropping my messages. I knew by the way the ship flew it was you two-” the man said, but Nick raised his weapon.   
  
“Who are you?” he demanded, his heart beating rapidly.   
  
“You don't remember me? I'm Kevin…”  
  
Nick did not back down, still holding the blaster gun up. Kevin held his hands up, stepping forward cautiously.   
  
“Brian told me he didn't know who was contacting us. How do I know you're not lying?”   
  
Kevin smiled and nodded. He had a feeling that Brian had lied. He didn't blame him in all honesty after last time they'd crossed paths. It was lucky Nick didn't know what had happened.   
  
“He obviously hasn't told you anything. It's not safe here. Come with me, we are better equipped to protect you. It's not wise to wander out in the open when she's looking for you. I will explain everything.” Kevin said. Nick slowly lowered the gun and stowed it in the holster at his waist…uneasy about trusting him but curious. What wasn't Brian telling him?  
  
Stepping closed to Kevin, he hoped he would find the answers he was looking for.  
  
*************  
  
Brian trekked through the forest, stopping to wipe away beads of sweat that formed on his forehead. It was definitely getting humid out, something that Brian had anticipated but not prepared for. The whole while he walked he thought of Nick, but the feeling seemed to be fading. He felt healthy for the first time in a long time and briefly thought about going back to the ship without him. He knew he couldn't. Their connection was just too strong, the fate of the human race rested on them being together. Brian knew deep down that he had to stop being selfish.   
  
Even if it meant risking his own life in the process.   
  
He thought back to the days before he had taken Nick and fled. Back when nothing made sense. Not even the war.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
_“Brian, there's gotta be an explanation for you being sick all the time. The doctors have tried everything. I don't know what else to have them test on you.”_  
  
 _“I don't understand it either.”_  
  
 _Brian sat up in the hospital ward, running a hand through his hair. Kevin stared at him with concern. He'd felt like he was dying moments ago and now he was fine. It didn't make any sense. He and Nick had been training and then had an argument. Nick was upset. Suddenly everything changed…._  
  
 _“Kevin…what if this has to do with my…”_  
  
 _“Your powers? That's a possibility we haven't thought of.” his cousin said thoughtfully. Brian hated to think Nick was causing his illness. This couldn't be the reason. It had to be something else…._  
  
 _“Maybe we should separate you from Nick for a while.”_  
  
 _Brian listened to Kevin talking but only half way. He didn't want to be separated from his best friend….he liked being connected to his thoughts but at the same time it brought him so much discomfort. Nick's fears paralyzed him. Anger consumed him, but when he was happy….when they were happy and safe it was a state of euphoria that he couldn't explain. He had never felt pure bliss before. Without Nick he was nothing. He felt cold and empty. He hated it and never wanted to feel like that again. So he had taken Nick and run away. Run far away from the war where they could be happy together and not worry about any more testing._  
  
 _He loved Nick and with that love came his strength. Their home on that island was built with their love for one another. Now it was destroyed. Torched to the ground. Gone._   
  
  
  
  
  
Brian never told Nick any of this, he'd hoped that Nick would remember but he didn't. He didn't want to tell Nick that the reason he was weak also made him stronger. He didn't want Nick to know he was in control when they were together. He hated being an empath. Nobody knew what his powers were. Sienna knew. Brian thought bitterly of when they were captured, how his own cousin had betrayed them both by giving away all their secrets. It was Kevin's fault their home was gone. It was Kevin's fault that they were being hunted.  
  
He had no time to waste. The human race hung in the balance and he hated to think what would happen if Nick fell into the wrong hands once again. Brian failed once before, he wasn't about to fail a second time.


	13. Broken

Kevin and Nick walked for what seemed like more than an hour. Through empty streets littered with garbage and abandoned buildings. 

“What happened here? Where is everyone?” Nick asked. He knew he didn't need his weapon but he kept a close eye on it in his holster at his waist as they walked. 

“A lot of things happened, Nick. Things I cannot explain to you in detail until we get to our destination. We are almost there.” Kevin replied softly. There were no animals here except for the occasional rat scurrying along. It was also eerily quiet. Nick was feeling uncomfortable and for the first time since he woke up, lost. This place didn't feel right…like the ship. He wondered if Brian was out looking for him or had noticed that he was missing by now. Wondered if he did the right thing by leaving. It didn't matter, as long as Brian was safe and he could get home. 

_As long as we are together, we are in mortal peril. They want us apart. Together we are a threat to them..._

Nick shook Brian's words away as fast as they had appeared. He couldn't help feel guilty for leaving. Kevin noticed as Nick kept looking behind him for something, but something that wasn't there. 

“Brian won't follow you. He knows what's out here.. He wouldn't tell you because he thinks he's protecting you. I told him to tell you the truth. I warned him about leaving. Leaving was the worst thing he could have done.” Kevin said suddenly. Nick stopped walking and stared. 

“He followed me to Sienna’s ship.” 

“Yes because it was his fault you ended up with her in the first place.” Kevin replied. Nick stayed quiet and they walked some more until they reached a large gray building with a plain looking door. The door looked old but had a keypad. Kevin punched in a number and it slid open automatically, revealing a black doorway.

“In here.” 

Nick hesitated but followed him through. The hallway was dark and quiet, no sound at all. The only noise present was their footsteps echoing on the floor underneath 

“Where are we?” Nick whispered. He wanted to reach for his blaster but he wouldn't have been able to see to use it. It was so dark he couldn't see his hands in front of his face. After a few moments a light appeared at the end of the hallway over another door. 

“This is where we've been hiding. It isn't much, but…” 

The door opened and Nick gasped. It was a whole village….built mostly underground. The doorway led to a large set of metal stairs, but from their viewpoint you could see a vast space of handmade homes. 

“-it's home.” 

“This is amazing.” 

Kevin smiled and they moved toward the stairs. Nick followed him, taking everything in. 

He didn't know that he was making a huge mistake. 

 

*******************

 

Brian cursed to himself. He should have told Nick everything from the beginning but he was selfish. He knew it too and he was pretty sure that he had an idea where Nick had gone. Kevin was not to be trusted. Brian thought back to the day they were captured. The day they tried to run after their home was destroyed. The day that he failed Nick completely, it was still fresh in his memory even though it had happened a long time ago... 

 

 

_  
“Brian, we can't just keep running from our problems…. We have to go back-”_

_Nick was interrupted by the ship shaking violently. They were under attack._

_“Fucking hell….” Brian thought as he ran to the control panel. Explosions were happening outside, they were under fire. A large ship was behind them. He knew it belonged to Sienna, but how did she find them?_

_“Brian-” Nick said, but he was ignored by the ship shaking again. He was flung against the wall and Brian to the floor. It was hard to get up or even stand but alarms were going off and it was deafening. They are about to crash._

_“Get down. We are making a emergency landing…” Brian instructed. Nick nodded and crouched close to the floor. What happened next was nearly indescribable. Everything turned upside down, their bodies were tossed around like rag dolls. Brian closed his eyes and could only hear Nick's screaming. He felt his fear and it was making him sick again. No matter what he did he could not brush this away._

_Everything finally rested and Brian was able to open his eyes. The ship had crashed on Earth after falling out of the atmosphere. It was a desert, sand on all sides. Luckily it was nightfall because otherwise it would have been very hot but it was surprisingly cool._

_“Nick?”_

_Brian willed himself to finally move when he discovered he didn't feel Nick's mind connected with his own._

_Nick did not answer, it was silent. The silence was making him uncomfortable._

_“Nick… “_

_His voice became more and more panic stricken each time he called his name. Tears formed in his eyes as he looked for him, but it was dark and hard to see._

_Brian finally willed himself to stand but it was hard, his legs felt like jelly. The ship was broken in pieces and smoking, the smell of spilled fuel perfumed the air surrounding the crash site. He didn't feel a connection with Nick at all. It was the first time since they'd met that he didn't and he felt empty. Sick to his stomach. His eyes filled with tears as he called out for Nick until his voice nearly gave out._

_Finally after some time passed, he found his body lying among the debris. He still did not feel a connection with his emotions. Cradling his body in his lap, Brian took Nick in his arms and gently kissed his forehead. Nick did not stir. Tears spilled down his ash covered cheeks. This was his fault._

_Suddenly everything began to vibrate, the sand retreating away from his feet. The ground shook and a gust of wind surrounded him. A ship appeared overhead, the lights blinding him. Brian blinked up in surprise but held onto Nick, as if he were still trying to protect him. After a while it landed and the wind stopped, but a figure approached them._

_“Finally I have you right where I want you..”_

_Sienna stood there, smiling at them with triumph._

_“Are you satisfied, you monster?!” Brian screamed, his eyes shining. He could feel how happy she was and he felt sick to his stomach with guilt. He could feel everything around him and that meant Nick was still alive somehow. Their powers only worked when they were together._

_“Oh, don't fret. The battle may be won but…but I have yet to claim my prize.” she said, stepping closer to inspect Nick. Brian clutched onto him, not letting her anywhere near._

_“Is he alive?” she demanded. Brian buried his face into Nick's hair and cried softly, taking in his scent and ignoring her. He felt something, something weak. It meant he was hanging on by a thread._

_“I…I don't know…” he sobbed. Nick’s skin felt cold in his arms, he could barely feel his breath on his skin. It was faint._

_“You're lying! SEIZE HIM!!!” Sienna shouted. Her army surrounded them and pried Nick away from Brian as he protested, kicked and screamed…cried….it took several men to hold him back. He threw punches and tried any way he could to get away but their hold on him was too strong._

_“Nick!!!!” he screamed in anguish. He was dragged onto the ship, and thrown into a room by himself. Plain walls. Plain furniture with no windows. Just a room where he was left alone with his guilt, left to wonder if Nick was alive or dead. He couldn't feel their connection anymore, or anything at all. Just silence. The first few days without Nick were the worst ones. Any time someone came to bring food, they were attacked by Brian as he tried to escape. Eventually the men stopped coming. His meals were pushed through a small hole in the door. Brian ate, but each time he demanded information._

_“I want to talk to her. Bring her to me, you cowards!!!” he screamed, pounding on the door. Nobody answered him. After some time he stopped fighting. Giving up seemed like a better option. He tried to get his power to work on its own, tried to feel Nick out but with no results._

_Without Nick he was lost._

 

 

Brian continued his search, and prayed that this wasn't going to end like before. He had to find him. If it even took his last breath.

Giving up wasn't an option this time.


	14. Lean On Me

Once they finally stopped at a small door again, Kevin let Nick inside. It was a small room with a kitchen on one side and a living area. In one other corner was a computer panel. 

“Is this where you live now?” Nick asked. 

“Yes. We have a safe place here. We don't worry about being attacked. See, we moved underground so we are not vulnerable.” Kevin explained calmly. He watched Nick with narrowed eyes, observing him. 

“It's amazing. I thought everyone was dead.”

“Anyone above ground was killed in the last attacks on our planet. The ones who didn't get out in time died. You and Brian were one of the few who tried to get away but Sienna attacked as you fled the atmosphere. You don't remember?” 

Nick was silent for a moment, his brain fuzzy. Everything he tried to remember didn't come to him at all. The only thing he could remember was the island and the time he and Brian spent there, happy and peaceful. There was no war. It was just the two of them. He suddenly missed Brian very much. 

“We could be happy again…if we went home.”

Nick shook the voice away. It sounded strange and foreign. 

“No, I just remember us leaving after the attack on New Year's Eve.” 

Kevin nodded. He sat down in a chair, thinking. This was working out better than he anticipated. 

“He was supposed to teach you about your powers but he chose to run. That's when you were attacked.”

Nick looked at the floor, remembering the argument about his powers.

“Everything you've said to me since I woke up is a lie, isn't it?”

He felt himself get angry all over again and Kevin noticed his ears turning a little pink. Anger was great. Anger was welcome. He wanted Nick to trust him and making him distrust Brian was the first thing on his agenda. 

“Are you alright? Perhaps you're hungry.” 

Nick agreed silently, he had not eaten since they'd found the food rations at the spaceport so a meal sounded wonderful. He followed Kevin, the whole time feeling a sense of dread and not knowing why. 

You know in your heart you made a mistake by leaving, don't you?

The nagging voice wouldn't leave Nick alone as Kevin gave him a little tour of the village. It seemed like a nice set up, everyone looked friendly but there was something off about it that kept bugging him. 

 

“Kevin, if Sienna waged war on Earth like you said, how hasn't she found you here yet?” 

Kevin stopped and Nick didn't notice his face go pale for a moment before he turned around. He quickly came up with a lie. Well, not a whole lie…but something he hoped would stall Nick from asking any more questions. 

You need to get out of here. Find me….bring me home, Nick. I just want to go home…far away where they can't hurt us anymore. Take me home…

Blinking, Nick was surprised at the new voice in his head. It was Brian, faint but urgently pleading him to get away. Nick shook it off. It had to be his imagination. Besides, Brian had said home didn't exist and it was destroyed, wasn't it? How could he even hear him, Brian said their powers only worked when they were together. Unless he had figured out how to use his without Brian….but if he could read minds wouldn't he be able to read what Kevin was thinking? Staring at the dark haired man in front of him, he tried to concentrate but nothing happened. Maybe his power wasn't telepathy. He wished he knew more. 

“Sienna can't find us because we have the best technology available here. We have made this place unplottable and heavily guarded. There's no way she would ever find it unless someone told her.” 

Nick nodded but before he could say anything else the door burst open. 

“Kevin, I need to speak with you. Something has happened.”

**********************  
Brian ran as the lasers came at him, he ducked and ran as fast as he could. His heart was pounding and he tried to clear his thoughts, empty his mind so he could think clearly…but the sudden excitement and danger prevented that. A mixture of fear and dread washed over him. He'd found the abandoned city but as soon as he neared the large building he'd been fired at. He couldn't see his attackers although he tried to sense them. His powers just were not working. The stress he was under, and the fact he didn't have Nick prevented it. 

“Fucking hell,” he muttered, ducking behind a wall that looked like it was on the verge of crumbling. 

“He's over here!” someone shouted. Brian ran again but was getting tired, too tired to keep running. Now that he had an idea about where Nick was, he had to figure out how to get to him. He actually was pretty fast and not having trouble outrunning the men chasing him until he tripped, his laser gun flying from his grip. He skidded on the pavement and felt his face get cut. It stung against the gravel. 

“Please don't kill me…” Brian begged, on his back and looking up at them. 

“You don't have to worry about that. You're coming with us, someone is eager to see you.” the man sneered as Brian felt himself being lifted up by his arms. They restrained him and he went without much struggle, knowing he would be hurt further if he tried. There had to be a way to get away from them. 

“I don't care how badly Sienna wants me, leave Nick alone.” Brian said to the group of men surrounding him as they walked. 

“Sienna doesn't want you. She has what she wants.” 

Brian's heart almost skipped a beat in fear, that meant Nick was in danger. There was nothing he could do but put his head down and keep walking. Praying silently that they would get through this as blood trickled from the open wound on his face. 

He was led into a building, where identification was needed through a thumbprint and keypad, down a long dark hallway and through another door. His heart sank. This is where the humans were hiding. Sienna must have found them, but how could she when they were hidden so well? 

“Where are you taking me?” Brian asked as they walked through the village. People looked at him but nobody acknowledged the guards or him at all. It was like they weren't there. He was led to a house, with another plain door.

Suddenly Brian felt sick, fear was crippling him. Darkness surrounding his body, he felt his knees give. He heard faint screaming, an echo of Nick's cries before he fell. He felt his heart beating faster and faster as if he were dunked into cold water, then the world went black. 

“Someone help him!”

He hoped he didn't wake up to find out what had happened.


	15. Panic

Nick watched Kevin squirm in his seat across from him when the other man came and he felt slightly uncomfortable. 

“I'll just be a moment, if you'll excuse me.” 

He stepped outside and he could just barely hear them talking but didn't care to listen. 

Take me home, Nick….I want to go home…

His head shot up at the sound of Brian's voice and his heart began pounding faster. Taking slow shaky breaths, he held his head as he started trembling. Memories were trying to surface and he pushed them away, pushed them back to the corner of his mind where they'd been locked up. 

“Are you sure it's him?” 

Kevin’s voice sounded distressed. Nick moved closer to the door to get a better listen, his ear pressed near the door jam. 

“It's your cousin. We have him down in the infirmary. Something is happening to him. He passed out in front of us and hasn't woken.” 

Nick felt his own breath catch in his throat. Brian was in danger. He was out looking for him and it was all his fault. He suddenly felt the door move and was knocked to the floor, Kevin looking down at him in surprise. 

“What are you doing?” 

Nick got up and tackled Kevin to the ground. Kevin was strong but he didn't really fight back. 

“Stop him!” he shouted. Nick managed to get away and ran, ran as fast as he could. He had to find him before something terrible happened. Brian was sick and it was his fault. He could hear people shouting behind him but did not stop. He ran and ran. 

I'm coming to get you, just hold on… 

He hoped Brian could hear him wherever he was. 

***********************

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN, YOU LOST HIM?!” 

Kevin flinched at the sound of Sienna’s voice. She slammed her hand down on the table and threw her chair aside, causing it to crash angrily into the wall and splinter. Kevin cowered in front of her. 

“Your Highness-”

Her expression suddenly changed, and she smiled sweetly, pressing her hands together and tapping her fingertips against one another. The only sound in the room was her boots clicking on the floor as she paced, thinking. 

“I'm sure it was a mistake, right? I mean-you wouldn't…purposely let him escape, would you? Because that would be most unfortunate after the deal we made. It would be simply terrible if something happened to everything you've built here for these survivors.” she said sweetly, her voice dropping low. Kevin was trembling. He didn't dare stand, he stayed in his spot near the table as if she were a bomb set to explode any moment. He knew what he was dealing with. He'd seen it before. The destruction she caused. 

“N-never, your Majesty. I have my best men looking for him. We have Brian hidden, there's no way he will find him.” 

He looked at the floor, feeling bad about the situation because all of this was his fault. Everything that had happened, the war…..all of this was his fault. Nick and Brian didn't realize just how big all of this was. It was bigger than the both of them, and they had gotten caught in it because of his mistake. He'd been in charge of keeping Nick safe. He'd failed. 

 

_There were explosions happening all around the base and Kevin ran, looking for his father who was in charge of the American division of Earth’s army. They were being attacked._

_“Hurry, son! Come on…we have to go!”_

_“Dad….wait!!!”_

_He couldn't keep up, he felt himself getting out of breath but he couldn't lose his Dad. There were people running in every direction. Finally they came to stop in front of the infirmary._

_“Take your cousin….” his father begged. His cousin was crying, his blue eyes big with tears as he coughed. He was trembling, burying his face into his cousin’s shoulder._

_“Come on, Brian. It's going to be okay.”_

_Brian kept crying, as things crumbled around them. He was so pale, so thin and frail but they could never figure out why he was always sick._

_“Dad?” Kevin called. He didn't see his dad anymore through the smoke. He tried his best to shush the small child in his arms, tried to keep calm for him. His shoulder was soaked with tears._

_He almost didn't see the other boy in front of him, nearly tripped on him in the smoke._

_“Where's your parents?” he asked. The boy was different than any other child he had seen on the base. He had a mop of blonde hair, and big blue eyes. He wasn't crying, just standing there as if he were waiting to be found. The base shook, walls around them crumbling. Miraculously, nothing fell anywhere near them. It was as if a unknown force was keeping them safe._

_“Kevin!!!”_

_He heard his dad finally, and took the boy’s hand as part of the wall gave way. The boy didn't protest at all, he just seemed to know to go with him. Brian suddenly grew quiet and still. It was then Kevin knew that he had discovered something special. Something he'd never encountered before._

_“Where did you find-” his father shouted, but another explosion silenced him._

_“Never mind. Take them and run! Keep them away from them. Whatever you do, don't let them have those kids!”_

_Kevin nodded and took the boys, running. He managed to get away, but his father didn't make it. His father was killed in the attack that night, leaving Brian and Nick in his care... ___

__Kevin knew he had been stupid and he hated himself for it every day. Every day he worried about them when Brian had left. He wished he had told them the truth._ _

__Every day he lived was filled with regret._ _

__He hoped one day things would change._ _

__***********************_ _

__“FIND HIM!!!” Sienna screamed at her soldiers, watching them scramble to follow her orders. She sometimes wondered why she just didn't do it herself but why get her hands dirty when the soldiers would answer everything she told them? They were pathetic anyway. As long as she could get Nick, she didn't care who she killed along the way or how much blood was spilled in the process. Nick was a valuable piece to her conquering Earth once and for all, to destroy the Human race._ _

__Soon everyone would know not to go back on a deal with her planet._ _


	16. Kryptonite

Brian lay in the dark in the infirmary for the longest time with his eyes closed, his chest rising and falling slowly. He could feel his chest being tight and the sweat on his face. He was in a lot of pain and just wanted it to stop. This was the first time in a long time that he felt sick on his own without Nick being there. 

Nick… 

He thought that maybe if he tried hard enough, Nick would be able to hear him. 

“Brian?” 

Kevin's voice sounded almost strange to him because it had been so long since they'd seen each other. It had been a while, since Brian had taken Nick and fled. Since they'd lived together happily on the island in peace. Opening his eyes slowly, he groaned and looked up at his cousin. Kevin almost crumpled when he woke, falling to his knees at his side. He buried his head in Brian's chest, sobbing. 

“I'm so sorry…I-I'm sorry…” 

“I'm sorry too.”

Kevin looked up, smiling though the tears running down his face. They sat in silence for a long time. 

“I shouldn't have left when you told me not to…I was selfish and stupid-”

“Brian, I don't blame you for leaving. You had every right to go when you wanted- but me, now me…well, I really have a right to be sorry for what I've done. This is all my fault..”

“Where is Nick? What have you done?” 

Kevin buried his head in his hands and sighed, his throat shaking. 

“Kevin…” 

“He's gone, Brian. Sienna wants him and I let him go…he hit me and he ran. She's got everyone looking for him and she threatened to kill us all if she doesn't find him.” 

_Nick, please…._

_Brian kept trying to reach him, but the connection was gone. He worried that it was too late to try anymore. He felt so weak that he couldn't even get his own powers to work let alone communicate with Nick. He wished he'd just told him the truth. He closed his eyes, trying to steady his own breathing but his body hurt too much._

_“What did the nurses say when you were brought down here?” Kevin asked, taking his hand in his own._

_“That they'd never seen anything like this before and had to find out what was wrong with me in order to cure me. What is happening to me, Kevin? I haven't been sick like this before. I feel so weak…”_

_“Brian, I should have told you but you have been sick like this before. Right before we found Nick. You were sick all the time and we didn't know about your powers then. We couldn't find anything to cure you. You spent a lot of time in the infirmary. My dad and I were living on the base and we were attacked. He told me to take you. As we were fleeing, I found a little boy.”_

_Brian looked at him in surprise. He'd never heard the story about how Nick came to stay with their family, but he'd had his suspicions._

_“You…found him?”_

_“I was holding you, you kept crying and when we found him, you stopped. It was like nothing I'd ever seen before. You just stopped crying like nothing happened and looked at him. He looked at you. I took him and ran. My dad said to keep both of you safe and I did. He didn't make it.”_

_Brian nodded, allowing him to keep telling his story. Kevin's voice shook again._

_“Then something weird happened. You stopped being sick.”_

_“Stopped? How?”_

_“It was like you were never sick at all, Brian. Doctors couldn't explain it.” Kevin said, his voice dropping to a whisper. Everything seemed to get quiet and Brian just stared at his cousin, trying to process this information. This explained so much but so little all at the same time. The second Nick had left, he had started to feel ill and it was only getting worse as time went by. He felt as if his energy was being sucked dry through a vacuum._

_“Do you think….do you think Nick somehow healed me? That he kept us safe from harm? Maybe that's what his power is…”_

_“Yes, I do…Brian, if we don't find him you could die.”_

_*******************_

__I'm coming to get you, Brian. I'm coming…._ _

__

__Nick ran, checking any room he saw for the infirmary. He had no idea where he was but he was being hunted. He wondered where all the people he'd seen earlier had gone._ _

__“This way!” someone shouted at him softly, causing him to trip in surprise. Getting up, Nick dusted himself off and hesitantly went towards the voice. He had a bad feeling, something didn't seem right at all._ _

__“Hello?”_ _

__“Nick, this way. Come this way!”_ _

__“Kevin?”_ _

__“Yes, come this way…”_ _

__Nick stopped, closing his eyes. He didn't sense Brian anywhere nearby, remembering how back on the ship he seemed to just find him. This was a trap._ _

__He turned around and ran._ _

___Nick… Please… Help me... ____ _

____Suddenly his head hurt and he stopped, the pain too much to even hear himself think._ _ _ _

_____“Nick, we have to hurry. Get your things!” Brian yelled as he ran into the room cursing and startling him out of a dead sleep. It was late and although they'd started packing a day or two ago, there was no reason to leave right away. Brian always told him they'd be prepared to flee on a moment's notice._ _ _ _ _

_____“But why?”_ _ _ _ _

_____“Just trust me!!! We have to go.” ____ _ _ _

______Nick never questioned him again, they'd gone to the island and lived there for a long time, so long that they had lost track of time because they didn't have calendars or clocks. Nothing to worry about and nothing to do but keep each other company. Brian wasn't sick then. How had he gotten ill so quickly? Nothing made any sense._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Nick…please just follow the sound of my voice.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Something didn't feel right. Nick turned around and ran again, but he ran right into the one person he didn't want to see._ _ _ _ _ _

______“It's been awhile, Nick.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Nick looked up at her from the ground where he'd fallen. All he could think about was getting to Brian before it was too late._ _ _ _ _ _

______“What do you want, Sienna? I don't trust you. I am never…never going to trust you.” he said through gritted teeth._ _ _ _ _ _

______Sienna laughed._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I don't expect you to.” she said, picking up his head and holding it up by his chin. He pulled away, falling backwards and grunting._ _ _ _ _ _

______“What do you want, then? Where is Brian?!”_ _ _ _ _ _

_______Please come find me, I need you… ____ _ _ _ _ _

________“You don't need Brian.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“He needs me.” Nick reasoned. That was what he assumed, anyway._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Don't you see? You're the reason he's so sick in the first place. He's better off without you. That's what he didn't want to tell you. He didn't want to tell you that you're killing him.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“No….”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Sienna smiled and laughed again. Laughed like nothing was wrong. Nick just blinked up at her in disbelief. He had to find out from Brian, had to see the truth. He didn't believe it. How could he be killing him?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________As long as we are together our lives are in peril._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Nick thought about when Brian had said this back on the ship. Is that what he meant? That being together was making everything worse?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Maybe he'd have to do what was right on his own._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Getting up, he ran….blinking away tears. He ran even though Sienna was yelling for him to come back…threatening to kill him. At this point, he didn't care if he died or not._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He had to know the truth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	17. Unlikely Allies

Brian lay in the dark in the infirmary for the longest time with his eyes closed, his chest rising and falling slowly. He could feel his chest being tight and the sweat on his face. He was in a lot of pain and just wanted it to stop. This was the first time in a long time that he felt sick on his own without Nick being there. 

Nick… 

He thought that maybe if he tried hard enough, Nick would be able to hear him. 

“Brian?” 

Kevin's voice sounded almost strange to him because it had been so long since they'd seen each other. It had been a while, since Brian had taken Nick and fled. Since they'd lived together happily on the island in peace. Opening his eyes slowly, he groaned and looked up at his cousin. Kevin almost crumpled when he woke, falling to his knees at his side. He buried his head in Brian's chest, sobbing. 

“I'm so sorry…I-I'm sorry…” 

“I'm sorry too.”

Kevin looked up, smiling though the tears running down his face. They sat in silence for a long time. 

“I shouldn't have left when you told me not to…I was selfish and stupid-”

“Brian, I don't blame you for leaving. You had every right to go when you wanted- but me, now me…well, I really have a right to be sorry for what I've done. This is all my fault..”

“Where is Nick? What have you done?” 

Kevin buried his head in his hands and sighed, his throat shaking. 

“Kevin…” 

“He's gone, Brian. Sienna wants him and I let him go…he hit me and he ran. She's got everyone looking for him and she threatened to kill us all if she doesn't find him.” 

Nick, please…. 

Brian kept trying to reach him, but the connection was gone. He worried that it was too late to try anymore. He felt so weak that he couldn't even get his own powers to work let alone communicate with Nick. He wished he'd just told him the truth. He closed his eyes, trying to steady his own breathing but his body hurt too much. 

“What did the nurses say when you were brought down here?” Kevin asked, taking his hand in his own. 

“That they'd never seen anything like this before and had to find out what was wrong with me in order to cure me. What is happening to me, Kevin? I haven't been sick like this before. I feel so weak…”

“Brian, I should have told you but you have been sick like this before. Right before we found Nick. You were sick all the time and we didn't know about your powers then. We couldn't find anything to cure you. You spent a lot of time in the infirmary. My dad and I were living on the base and we were attacked. He told me to take you. As we were fleeing, I found a little boy.”

Brian looked at him in surprise. He'd never heard the story about how Nick came to stay with their family, but he'd had his suspicions.

“You…found him?”

“I was holding you, you kept crying and when we found him, you stopped. It was like nothing I'd ever seen before. You just stopped crying like nothing happened and looked at him. He looked at you. I took him and ran. My dad said to keep both of you safe and I did. He didn't make it.”

Brian nodded, allowing him to keep telling his story. Kevin's voice shook again. 

“Then something weird happened. You stopped being sick.”

“Stopped? How?”

“It was like you were never sick at all, Brian. Doctors couldn't explain it.” Kevin said, his voice dropping to a whisper. Everything seemed to get quiet and Brian just stared at his cousin, trying to process this information. This explained so much but so little all at the same time. The second Nick had left, he had started to feel ill and it was only getting worse as time went by. He felt as if his energy was being sucked dry through a vacuum. 

“Do you think….do you think Nick somehow healed me? That he kept us safe from harm? Maybe that's what his power is…”

“Yes, I do…Brian, if we don't find him you could die.” 

*******************

I'm coming to get you, Brian. I'm coming…. 

 

Nick ran, checking any room he saw for the infirmary. He had no idea where he was but he was being hunted. He wondered where all the people he'd seen earlier had gone. 

“This way!” someone shouted at him softly, causing him to trip in surprise. Getting up, Nick dusted himself off and hesitantly went towards the voice. He had a bad feeling, something didn't seem right at all. 

“Hello?” 

“Nick, this way. Come this way!” 

“Kevin?” 

“Yes, come this way…” 

Nick stopped, closing his eyes. He didn't sense Brian anywhere nearby, remembering how back on the ship he seemed to just find him. This was a trap. 

He turned around and ran. 

Nick… Please… Help me... 

Suddenly his head hurt and he stopped, the pain too much to even hear himself think. 

“Nick, we have to hurry. Get your things!” Brian yelled as he ran into the room cursing and startling him out of a dead sleep. It was late and although they'd started packing a day or two ago, there was no reason to leave right away. Brian always told him they'd be prepared to flee on a moment's notice. 

“But why?”

“Just trust me!!! We have to go.” 

Nick never questioned him again, they'd gone to the island and lived there for a long time, so long that they had lost track of time because they didn't have calendars or clocks. Nothing to worry about and nothing to do but keep each other company. Brian wasn't sick then. How had he gotten ill so quickly? Nothing made any sense. 

“Nick…please just follow the sound of my voice.” 

Something didn't feel right. Nick turned around and ran again, but he ran right into the one person he didn't want to see. 

“It's been awhile, Nick.”

Nick looked up at her from the ground where he'd fallen. All he could think about was getting to Brian before it was too late. 

“What do you want, Sienna? I don't trust you. I am never…never going to trust you.” he said through gritted teeth. 

Sienna laughed. 

“I don't expect you to.” she said, picking up his head and holding it up by his chin. He pulled away, falling backwards and grunting. 

“What do you want, then? Where is Brian?!”

Please come find me, I need you…

“You don't need Brian.”

“He needs me.” Nick reasoned. That was what he assumed, anyway. 

“Don't you see? You're the reason he's so sick in the first place. He's better off without you. That's what he didn't want to tell you. He didn't want to tell you that you're killing him.” 

“No….” 

Sienna smiled and laughed again. Laughed like nothing was wrong. Nick just blinked up at her in disbelief. He had to find out from Brian, had to see the truth. He didn't believe it. How could he be killing him? 

As long as we are together our lives are in peril. 

Nick thought about when Brian had said this back on the ship. Is that what he meant? That being together was making everything worse? 

Maybe he'd have to do what was right on his own. 

Getting up, he ran….blinking away tears. He ran even though Sienna was yelling for him to come back…threatening to kill him. At this point, he didn't care if he died or not. 

He had to know the truth.


	18. Half Alive

Sienna was angrier than she had been in a long time….so much that she would have killed the remaining humans in the village and then blame Kevin for the whole thing. She had to stop herself because the village was where they were hidden. Nick and Brian were here. She could sense them. Nick didn't know enough to control his powers so she could sense him from far away. 

She also knew that Brian was dying and it was because Nick couldn't control his emotions long enough for him to recover his energy. He was panicking. Sienna was also an empath. She didn't need tracking devices to find them. She knew they'd expose themselves. 

 

Ever since the war began….when her son was shot down on a routine mission to Earth, she had vowed to end the human race. She didn't care if it meant a million lives or even one. She'd tried to replace her son with a human child. Tried so many things. None of them worked. Humans would never accept her kind. 

They all had to pay the price. 

 

 

“Brian….” Nick coughed once the smoke cleared after the wall blew in. People were screaming in the halls, shots were being fired everywhere. He knew they couldn't stay in the infirmary. Brian was still alive but hanging on barely. 

“Nick, you have to calm down.” Kevin said urgently. Nick nodded but with how much he was panicking he found it hard to. Calm wasn't something he could just do at the drop of a hat. He managed to get near Brian and closed his eyes despite the shouting growing louder in the nearby corridor. Thinking of the beach he'd been dreaming about, imagining their sanctuary…Nick tried to focus his energy on making Brian better. He'd never used his healing powers consciously before. This all was new and strange. A warm feeling left his body and surrounded him and Brian in a blanket of positive energy, almost like a force field. He could almost hear the waves crashing and smell the ocean water. 

Kevin watched this in awe…smoke billowing into the room the whole time. He knew they had to move, but where? Time was running out and Sienna was looking for them. 

“Nick…” 

He didn't listen to Kevin because he was so focused. Nick just kept concentrating his energy, ignoring everything else around them. He could feel Brian getting stronger. Suddenly, he heard Brian take a deep breath as if he were dunked into cold water. Coughing as Nick finally opened his eyes. A smile appeared on his face as he watched Brian stir.

“What happened?” Brian stammered. 

“We have to go….we have to leave this place now. There's not time to explain.” Kevin said urgently, helping his cousin stand. Brian and Nick followed him down the corridor with Howie trailing behind. More lasers echoed behind them as the village was being attacked. 

“Nick - Where's Nick?” Brian whispered. 

“Right here.” Nick answered. 

“We need to get back to the ship.” 

“Brian, you're not strong enough to fly that thing. Your energy is still not back yet.” Kevin pointed out. Brian nodded, he didn't feel up to flying right now. So what was their plan going to be? They had nowhere to go, Sienna had her army looking for them. Things definitely looked grim. 

“He’s right, what are our other options?” Nick asked softly. He was suddenly feeling tired but figured he could continue on if they had to hurry. The ship was a good distance from where they were currently and there was no way they’d get back without being spotted by Sienna’s army. 

Kevin led them down the corridor and stayed out of sight….ducking into dark corners so that they wouldn’t be seen. Brian grew worried about Nick as they went, he could feel how tired he was but didn’t draw attention to it because he knew he was trying to be strong for the two of them. Nick was always so stubborn and never liked attention placed on him. He always acted like everything was fine but Brian could feel him out. 

Even when they were on the island Nick was the same. 

 

“Did you get hurt getting the fish?”

‘It’s nothing. Just a scrape.”

Looking at the deep cut in his hand, Brian could see that Nick had cut himself with the fishing hook and it had begun to clot already. 

Brian chuckled softly, taking Nick’s hand in his own and looking it over. 

“It doesn’t hurt that bad...OW!!!” 

“Well, you’re a terrible liar.”

“Brian…” Nick pleaded through tears. After some gentle coaxing he finally admitted that he was hurt and needed help. Brian knew that Nick didn’t know enough about his own powers to heal himself. He felt partially responsible for this and knew he owed his friend the truth. 

“How do you always know when I’m lying?” Nick whispered that night as the campfire provided their only light under a moonless sky. It was so dark due to the new moon that they could see stars as far as the horizon. Often they’d sit out for hours just looking up at them. Brian looked at him and smiled, allowing the crackling of the fire to answer for him. 

“I just do.” 

Nick stoked the fire again with the stick in front of him and didn’t say any more. He just smiled.

 

“Brian, are you okay? Do you want to stop and rest for a minute?” Nick asked suddenly, jarring him out of his thoughts.

“Is that your way of asking me to rest? Because you look tired.” 

Nick smiled at him just like he'd done that night on the island and his ears turned pink. 

“Kevin, we need to rest.” Brian called out. Kevin raised a finger to his lips to signal to be quiet and they did so. Looking around the corner they'd reached a point where it was wide open. A line of spacecraft of varying sizes were spread out in front of them in a large hangar. They could see some of Sienna’s army capturing any humans they saw near the ships. 

“They're everywhere. Damn it. I was hoping they hadn't gotten to out holding bay yet. We have to get out of here.” Kevin whispered. He led them out of sight once more, trying to think of somewhere else they could go. Nick was growing more tired by the minute and they were being hunted. He even felt winded, his energy was not fully recovered. He needed to sleep….

“Brian?” 

Brian jumped, stopping himself from zoning out. 

“You're gonna have to help me find your ship. It's no longer safe in the underground village. We cannot stay here. I can fly it but we have to go.” 

“I can do it.” Brian promised, hoping he really could follow through.


	19. Believe Me, I'm Lying

Kevin smiled as they boarded the ship, they were escaping. He felt bad leaving his people in the state they were currently in...with Sienna’s army rounding anyone up that still resisted her. Thankfully he wasn’t dealing with that. He watched Nick help Brian into the ship they managed to get to, happy that the worst was over. Now it was up to him to get to the next destination...wherever that was. 

“Brian, are you feeling okay?” Nick asked tentatively as he helped him into the ship. Brian did not look good after his ordeal in the infirmary, his face pale and sweaty. 

“Don’t worry about me. We need to get out of here before she finds out we are leaving.” 

The truth was, Brian felt very far from okay but he didn’t want to worry Nick because it would only make things worse than they already were. He looked at his cousin and wanted to call him out so badly for what he was about to do. Kevin was definitely not on their side and he knew it, but if it helped them escape Sienna he was willing to deal with the repercussions. Maybe there would be time to change his mind…..

 

“Okay, I think we are all set. Everyone strapped in?” Kevin asked once they were safely on the ship and ready to go. Brian wasn't sure if he felt up to flying but he was going to try. 

“Ready.” he said softly, flicking the switches in front of him to initiate takeoff. 

Taking off was the easy part but once the ship had lifted off the ground they were being shot at from behind. 

“They're right on us… I don't know how we are gonna get out of here!!!” Brian shouted, trying to avoid taking a hit. The ship shook violently and rocked as Nick was trying so hard not to panic. It was hard to keep his own emotions in check for Brian's sake. 

“I’ll go up and start shooting, just concentrate on getting the fuck away!” Kevin yelled. He disappeared from the cockpit and up the stairs, leaving Brian and Nick alone. Brian could Nick’s uneasiness the whole time. His own anxiety was not mixing well with Nick’s feelings and it was making him feel nauseous. 

“Brian, where are you taking us?” Nick asked. He knew there wasn’t really anywhere on Earth for them to go and noticed that Brian was steadily trying to break free of the atmosphere. 

“Anywhere but here.” 

 

The ship rocked from another impact and dust fell from the ceiling above them. 

 

“I don’t know. I don’t know anything anymore. I just want to go home….” Nick said softly. He sighed and sat down across the cockpit from Brian, folding his arms. It had just occurred to him that they’d probably be on the run for the rest of their lives and would never be able to go home. As long as Sienna wanted them they could never truly be safe. This made him very upset and Brian could sense it. He sensed Nick’s disappointment and the cold washed over him, making him shudder. He hated that he was so in tune with him sometimes, and this was one of them. 

“Nick, I don’t think that’s possible…” Brian shouted through gritted teeth, pulling on the steering mechanism in front of him. He was having difficulty flying with all the crossfire and shaking, not to mention Nick and his emotions screwing with his own. He sometimes wished that he’d never met Nick at all. 

“Brian…”

Brian did not answer, he continued to try and steer, the ship shaking again. 

The shaking got more intense and violent as the ship moved up and up through the Earth’s atmosphere. Looking through the clouds, they finally broke and the starry sky was in front of them. They’d done it. Brian punched some more buttons and they saw Earth below, spinning as if they’d never spent any time on it. Being on Earth felt like an eternity but Brian was secretly glad they left. The question now was, where would they go? His only family that was stil alive was Kevin and he couldn’t trust him at all. 

“Brian, where are we going?”

“I don’t know.” 

Nick scoffed so loud it made Brian turn around.

“Why do you keep asking me that?” 

“Because, I keep not knowing.” Nick reasoned. They heard footsteps coming down the stairs and knew Kevin was returning. Brian really wanted to be alone with his cousin to find out exactly what his plans were without upsetting Nick any further. He could feel himself getting sick already. 

“Well, we can’t stay in space forever. What will happen when our fuel runs out, and we have no more supplies?” Nick asked as Kevin came back downstairs. The gunfire had stopped and they were safe...at least for now. Brian left Nick’s question unanswered and Nick was getting more irritated by the second. 

“That was a close one, huh guys?” Kevin laughed, sitting down in the spare chair in the corner. He could see the tension between his cousin and Nick and he loved it. The further they were driven apart, the better. Sienna would be pleased. 

The ship rocked from another impact and dust fell from the ceiling above them in reply. 

“Well, where to?” Kevin asked casually. This was something Brian had not planned on, because he did not know of any place they could go that Sienna’s planet had not invaded. Her army was everywhere in the inner solar system. Since most of the outer planets were not inhabited, they would likely have to travel to another galaxy if they truly wanted to get away and feel safe. With Kevin along, he knew chances of that were slim to none. 

“Any suggestions, cousin?” Brian said, although he knew he would regret asking his cousin for advice on directions. He knew for a fact something was wrong but couldn’t place his finger on it just yet. Only time would tell. 

“It’s a long shot but when I was in the underground village, acting as leader...I did hear of a secret base on the Moon. I don’t know how true that is. One of my friends was running it as a way to preserve any of the human race that we could. They’re hiding in the old Moon settlement in the Sea of Tranquility. We could try there before we make any decision to leave the system entirely. Finding another human settlement outside of our system would be extremely rare..” Kevin said. 

Brian looked at him with narrowed eyes, how was it possible that Sienna had no idea of the Moon settlement? He also thought about the underground settlement and how she had supposedly not known about that either. None of this made any sense and it sent up a bunch of red flags. He could sense Nick thought the same but he did not want to go against his cousin, his only family he had left. 

“So why can’t we go back to Earth or something? Why the Moon? I just want to go home. Come on, Brian. We could find our old place, I’m sure of it.” Nick protested.

“Nick...even if we tried doing that, we would be shot down as soon as we enter the atmosphere again. It’s way too risky. No, I think going to the Moon is going to help us. We can see my friend who lives there, he’s definitely going to help.” Kevin smiled. 

Nick pleaded with his eyes but Brian shook his head. 

“Sorry, I think Kevin might be onto something.” 

Nick looked angry and the cold from him being depressed was now replaced with fire. Hot anger surged freely, better than when Nick was calm. Brian felt a headache immediately. 

‘I can’t fucking believe you. You’re really falling for this shit?” Nick whispered through gritted teeth. Brian dropped his voice as well.

“Nick, in case you haven’t noticed we have no other options. It’s either go back to Earth and be killed or-“ 

“Or stay out here and die? Brian, I don’t give a shit where we go. This doesn’t feel right to me and you know it. So why pretend?” Nick said. 

“He’s family. You wouldn’t understand…” 

“Are you saying that because I’m an orphan? Fuck you, Brian. Fuck you both. Go to the Moon then. Go and get us fucking killed because I honestly don’t give a shit anymore. I wish I’d never woken up. At least I was not lied to all the time and I was still happy!!” Nick shouted before storming out of the cockpit. 

“That’s not what I meant….” Brian called after him, but Nick was already gone. 

“What’s wrong with him?” Kevin muttered, moving to Nick’s now vacant chair and watching the monitor in front of him. Brian punched in some coordinates and sighed, he hated feeling NIck be upset.

“I don’t know what you’re up to, but I hope it’s worth it.” Brian said to his cousin before turning away. Kevin sat there in silence, looking out the window at the starry sky and smiled. 

It would always be worth it.


	20. Chapter 20

Nick walked down the hallway of the ship, coming to rest in the sleeping quarters. They were not far from the Moon and he would not have time to rest but he did not want to be near Brian right now, especially after the blow up he just had. Sitting down on the bed attached to the wall, he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Nothing that had happened in the last week had made any sense at all. He did not remember anything and all it did was make things worse. All he wanted to do was sleep. Maybe he would wake up from this nightmare…..

 

“Nick?” 

Nick did not realize he’d even closed his eyes when he heard Kevin’s voice in the doorway. He sat up and stretched, surprised to see him there. 

“What do you want?” Nick snapped. It was like when he’d woken on Sienna’s ship. Who could he trust, he had no memories of his life before. Only bits and pieces and he wasn’t even sure if they were real or not. For all he knew everyone could be lying, even Brian. Brian had spent so much of their time so far lying and hiding...the possibility of that seemed highly likely to Nick. 

“I wanted to check on you. Brian didn’t know where you went but he was worried when he couldn’t...er….when he…” 

“When he what?” 

“Brian couldn’t feel you out. He sensed that you were still angry.” Kevin said. He immediately regretted saying anything once Nick’s expression changed. 

“Feel me out? Sense my anger? What does that even mean? What is he hiding from me, is it about our powers? You’re his cousin. I just want everyone to stop hiding shit and be fucking honest.” Nick said, resting his feet on the floor in front of him. 

“He hasn’t told you?” Kevin asked. He felt angry because of all the times he’d told Brian to teach Nick about his powers...Brian had not done it at all. No wonder Nick was acting the way he was. Now it all made sense. 

“Told me what?”

“Do you remember living on that island with Brian? When you and him fled the war and went there after the initial attack on our base….he was given specific instructions to teach you how to use your powers. All he kept saying was that you’d be happier not knowing and that the two of you could finally live a normal and peaceful life. That you and him could just be together without worrying about anything. He has no idea what he’s done by not teaching you like I asked him.” Kevin explained. Nick rubbed his head again, feeling a throbbing pain there. Memories of them happy on the beach, going fishing and just having a great time on that island….was it all a distraction? Brian had lied to him for longer than he’d thought. 

“Does Brian have powers too?” Nick asked although he had his suspicions. Brian always seemed to know what he was thinking or was about to do and he never gave him a straight answer when asked why. 

“Yes, he does. He’s an empath.” Kevin sighed. He was hoping by exposing Brian for lying would make Nick distrust him and as a result, drive them further apart. 

“Empath? So is that how he always knows what I am thinking? There was this time I do remember...on the island. I’d hurt myself and I tried to hide it from him because I didn’t want him to worry about me. He knew right away what had happened without me even telling him and I never understood how he knew. Why didn’t he just tell me?”

“Because he did not want you to live with the burden of knowing that was why he got sick all the time. Your emotions affect his. When you’re scared or hurt, he hurts but more intensely. When you’re angry he can feel hot like a fire burning and it brings headaches. But when you and him are happy and at peace he feels fine. I think that is why he wanted so badly to take you away from the war. When you were both on the base, he was sick all the time. He often fought me because we wanted to teach you to use your healing abilities and he felt that we were using you somehow. The day you left, we had a huge argument and I asked him to please teach you..at least tell you everything but he refused.” Kevin explained. Nick nodded but still did not understand how he could make Brian so sick to the point where he almost died. Maybe it was better if they separated after all. He wouldn’t hurt him anymore or be a burden on anyone. 

“I wish he would have told me. I’m sorry for how I’ve been acting. It’s been a crazy couple of days for me and I don’t remember anything at all. Nobody understands.” 

“I know, Nick. Brian was being selfish and it’s not your fault. He should have been honest with you.” Kevin said, hiding how happy he felt that his plan was working. Nick was easy to manipulate with his memories gone. He was very fortunate not to remember all the tests they’d done on him or the amount of times he slept in the science lab while they tried to figure out his powers. Brian fought them many times on this because he wanted Nick to be free. Kevin always got his way because he was Nick’s guardian. 

“There you two are. We are almost at the Moon. We should prepare for landing…” Brian called from the doorway. 

Nick rolled his eyes and brushed past him, hitting him with his shoulder as he went by. Brian was taken aback by his sudden coldness, feeling it wash over him like he had just been dunked in ice water. He tried his best to shake the feeling away but it made his anxiety flare up. 

“What did you tell him?” Brian demanded, blocking the doorway so Kevin couldn’t get through. 

“The truth. You should try doing that sometime.” Kevin said, dropping his voice to a whisper. Brian watched the two of them walk away and could already feel a change in the way Nick looked at him...what exactly did his cousin tell him and why was it affecting their emotions so rapidly? 

Brian returned to the cockpit of the ship and strapped himself in, adjusting the controls and preparing for landing. Nick sat next to him and Kevin behind the two of them. Nick was not trying to catch his eye and Brian couldn’t even read his thoughts, something that had never happened before. It was then that he knew what Kevin had told him. 

Kevin was trying to drive them apart, for what he did not know...but it was working. 

He just hope he could fix it again before it was too late.


	21. Chapter 21

_Incoming Transmission…_

_Incoming Transmission…_

“Well, are you going to answer it?” Kevin asked, noticing Brian in kind of a daze. The tension in the air was very thick and nobody was speaking.

“Who would be trying to contact us? I don’t know anyone that would be on the moon.” 

He flipped on the communicator and answered the message.

_“This is Alex, from the Serenity Base. Identify yourself.”_

“I am Brian, from Earth...with two passengers. Looking to refuel.” 

“Alex, it’s Kevin. I’m with them.” Kevin interrupted. Brian looked at him, raising an eyebrow. 

The com went silent for a few moments and Alex came back on.

_“Sorry, about that. Should have said it was you. We thought it was one of her ships. I’ll give you clearance right away to land. Come on down.”_

The com crackled with static and was now silent once more. 

Brian hit the buttons necessary for landing and he turned to his cousin, crossing his arms.

“Who is Alex and how do you know him?” Brian demanded. 

“He’s an old friend.” 

Brian’s eyes narrowed, not believing this for a moment. He tried to read his cousin’s mind but he could not. Kevin had gotten very good at hiding what he was thinking after learning Brian was an Empath. The only thing his cousin could feel was his joy and that was very worrisome. Very worrisome indeed.

 

“Can we leave this damn ship already? I’m hungry.” Nick whined while they waited for the fuel tank to hook up to theirs. The Moon base was well hidden, tucked away in between mountains and craters. It was not visible unless you were really looking for it. Nestled underneath an oxygen dome for protection against the airless space outside, the humans that lived here were well equipped for survival. At least that was how things apppeared at first. 

Nick was the first one off the ship, but Kevin made sure to brush past him so he could greet Alex first.

“Kevin!! So good to see you after all this time. I was worried that you’d been killed in the war.” Alex greeted them warmly, holding his arms open to pat Kevin on the back. They hugged and Brian looked at Alex carefully, trying to feel him out. The only energy he could feel at the moment was Nick’s coldness towards him and it kind of put a damper on his own powers. Their powers seemed to flourish when they were truly happy and content with each other and Brian was worried that they’d never get things back to the way they were. 

“Who are your friends?” Alex asked. 

“This is my cousin Brian and his friend. We were fleeing Sienna and I was hoping you’d allow us to stay here for a little while.” Kevin explained. Nick looked uneasy, he knew that this was a horrible idea and he could feel it. He wished that the others had listened to him, but Alex was not their friend. 

“I’m Nick.” 

Alex took his hand and shook it gently, then put an arm around him to lead him into the main base. 

“Welcome to the Serentiy Base, my friends. You are most welcome here. Make yourselves at home.” 

“Have you been here before?” Brian asked, once they were inside and shown where they could shower and sleep if needed. Nick took advantage of the shower right away because he had not since he woke up and knew he needed one. He left the cousins to talk while he soaked under the hot water. 

“No, what makes you think that? Alex...or AJ..he isn’t picky about which- was in the army with me and was one of the ships that fled in the initial attack. He took some supplies and people with him and they made this base. Why are you questioning me about everything anyway? You’re the one lying to Nick.” 

“Do not give me that bullshit, Kevin. I did not tell you to tell him about my powers.” Brian snapped, making sure that Nick could not hear them. The bathroom door was closed and the water was running so that meant he couldn’t. 

“You should have told him when I instructed you to. Not when you felt it was convenient. This is your fault.” Kevin replied. 

“I just never got around to it, I meant to tell him but we were so happy there. If he knew the truth…” 

Brian stopped mid sentence because Nick was in the doorway. He could feel how angry he was across the room and his head began to hurt. His chest tightened from the oncoming anxiety attack and he felt his heart race. Nick was angry, angrier than he’d ever seen him and it was making everything foggy. Brian almost preferred him not speaking to him. 

“The truth….funny how you both keep saying tell Nick the truth but I know you’re both lying to me. When someone can finally be honest with me and tell me what the fuck is going on..you will know where to find me. Well, Brian will anyway.” Nick spat at them before walking out. The door closed shut behind him and Brian felt horrible but Kevin was happy. Nick’s anger was going to be very useful if this feud continued. 

“Brian, are you okay?” Kevin asked, noticing that he was suddenly very pale. 

“I don’t...I don’t feel well. Something’s wrong.” Brian replied, feeling nauseous and dizzy. 

“Brian?” 

He didn’t answer, he slumped over, his eyes rolling back as he dropped to the floor. Kevin ran to him and started calling for help. Something was definitely wrong.

 

Nick walked down the hallway angrily, not knowing where he was going but wanting to be anywhere but in that room with Kevin and Brian. His head throbbed, from memories that were trying to surface. Memories of the beach, of their home. Nick wanted desperately to go back to Earth and try to find it. He’d do anything to get back there. 

 

“Hey.” 

He turned around to see Alex standing there, watching him. 

“What do you want?” Nick asked. Alex came closer to him, smiling. 

“I want to help you. You want to go home, is that right?” 

“Yes….” 

He studied Alex carefully but the feeling of distrust was not there this time. Had he been wrong? What if Brian was now in trouble? 

“How can you help me? Sienna will capture me if I go back there but I don’t want to run forever. How do I know I can trust you? Everyone’s lied to me so far.” Nick said softly. 

“Well, that’s for you to figure out I suppose. It’s up to you.” 

Nick looked at him and nodded, it couldn’t hurt to see what he was planning to do to help him. If it meant that he could get home again he didn’t care what he had to go through. 

“I guess you’re right. What do you have in mind?” Nick asked. 

Alex led him back down the hall they way he’d come and smiled, putting an arm around his shoulder. 

“Have you ever flown before?”

Nick did not know what he was getting himself into this time, but he knew that this was the way home, he could feel it. 

With or without Brian.


End file.
